El Amor lo Puede Todo
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Esta historia SwanQueen creo que es diferente a las demás, es desde el punto de vista de la nueva generacion, teniendo como protagonistas a Regina Mills y Emma Swan, así como a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, hace mucho que no escribía y creo que me he estado oxidando, aun planeo terminar mis historias pendientes, pero quise realizar este fic, porque quería dejarlo de regalo para el 14 de febrero a tres buenas amigas mías, Vnat07, dcromeror y lucerosalvatierra.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, bueno no solo de las 3 sino de todo el lector.**

 **Y bueno esta historia no está hecha con algún afán de lucro, y OUAT así como sus personajes son de sus creadores.**

 **Sin más un saludo y disfruten la lectura de esta historia SwanQueen.**

* * *

 **El Amor lo puede todo.**

 **Capítulo 1. Confesión.**

Cuidado con el amor. Si, así es, el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo, pero eso ya lo sabes. ¿No es así Miracle? Ya te lo había dicho.- La niña solo observaba a su madre y siempre que le hablaba con esa seriedad le daba algo de miedo. Sin embargo asintió.

Si madre, el amor es peligroso porque puede crear la felicidad más grande como la desdicha más desconsoladora, la vida o la muerte.- La pequeña rubia de escasos 8 años termino entonces de ordenar las pociones que había aprendido a realizar ese día, sin embargo no dejaba de ver una botellita de color con una poción cuyo contenido era un liquido purpura.

Por alguna razón para Miracle el contenido de esa poción le llamaba, acarició la pequeña botellita, por un momento la mirada penetrante de su madre se transformo en sorpresa, solo por un leve instante, la niña ni siquiera se daba cuenta de esa reacción de su madre que sucedió en segundos, al voltear solo vio los enormes y a veces tenebrosos ojos cafés de su madre y la pequeña sentía que la examinaba, cosa que le hizo ponerse nerviosa, trago saliva y dejo de tocar el frasco.

En ese momento su tía abrió la puerta de la cripta adentrándose, seguida de su prima.- Regina, no espantes a tu propia hija, la sonrisa de Zelena se ensancho.- Robín, saluda a tu tía y lleva a tu prima a jugar en el bosque, enseguida las alcanzamos.

Ven vamos Miracle.- Su prima le tomo de la mano y le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras salían del lugar.

En el Bosque.

¿Qué tienes Em?- Sobrenombre que tanto Robín como Henry le habían dado a la pequeña, entonando su primera letra de su nombre en inglés.

¿Por qué mi mamá se pone de este humor en este día? Ella usualmente no es así, el 14 de febrero me da miedo… Desde que tengo memoria esto pasa.

¿Viste como me veía cuando toque ese frasco con liquido pupura?- La niña mostraba su incertidumbre. - ¿Sabes por qué?

Su prima negó lentamente sin saber que decirle.- Mamá dice que tu madre cambio cuando perdió a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Pero… ¿sabes qué pienso? Si, era la persona que más amaba, pero no es la única persona que más ama, estás tú y Henry. Ustedes son lo que más ama. Para los escasos once años de edad, Robín había dado muestras de madurez a corta edad, de la cual su madre si lo hubiese escuchado, hubiera sido la madre más orgullosa.

La Miracle bajo un poco la mirada y con su pie pateo una piedrecilla en su camino mientras se sentaba en un tronco, su prima la imitó pero paso su brazo sobre su hombro abrazándola.- Mañana mi tía Regina será la misma de siempre ya verás. - Cosa que le saco una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Robín entonces sacó la varita que le había dado su madre para su entrenamiento, le dio un par de giros y acabó apuntando los pies de ambas, enseguida a su alrededor un campo de flores tipo colmillos de león las rodeo y un aire hizo que se desintegraran dejando libres por el viento las semillas de la flor.- ¡Pide un deseo Em, seguro se te cumplirá!

La niña siguió con ilusión los vilanos de la flor mientras con toda la ilusión deseaba que su madre sea feliz.

En la Cripta Mills.

Regina, esto debe acabar, todos los años pasa lo mismo, asustas a Miracle.- Zelena aconsejaba a su hermana lo mejor que podía. – Creo que ya es tiempo que expliques a la niña la forma y circunstancia en que fue concebida, él porqué el 14 es una fecha de caos para ti.

La mirada de la morena fue de temor.- ¿Y si después de eso me rechaza?

Miracle es hija del amor verdadero, eso nunca va a suceder.- Una mirada cautelosa de Regina fue la reacción hacia las palabras de su hermana. – Díselo Regina, tú hija ya está en edad de comprender.

La morena terminó por aceptar.

Mansión Mills

La una cena impecablemente servida, después de todo la especialidad de Regina era la comida favorita de sus hijos, lasagna a la boloñesa.

Miracle lávate las manos y ven a sentarte.- La niña estaba haciendo su tarea mientras tenia la televisión prendida en un canal con caricaturas que solo escuchaba. Realmente estaba batallando con unos problemas matemáticos.

Dejó algo frustrada su lápiz y se encamino a la cocina a lavarse las manos en el fregadero para luego sentarse a la mesa, al ver la cena se dio cuenta que eran cosas que le gustaban, lasagna y tarta de manzana, su madre le sirvió una porción adecuada ya que la cena no debe ser muy pesada, además de un poco de jugo de arándanos y uva.

La cena transcurría en silencio, hasta que Regina comenzó la charla.- Hija, tú hermano hablo esta mañana, te deja saludos y muchos besos, se está esforzando en su último semestre en la universidad pero cree poder venir a visitarnos este fin de semana.

La niña levantó la vista de su plato emocionada.- ¿En serio mamá?- Regina asintió con una sonrisa.- Tendremos a Henry solo para nosotras este fin.

¡Genial!- Elevó la voz casi gritando de emoción la pequeña. Cosa que sacó una carcajada en Regina.

Al calmarse, quiso continuar con la plática.- ¿Tienes problemas con tu tarea? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Oh… Mmm, no, la maestra Mary Margaret quedo en apoyarme si tenía algún problema en entender, creo poder yo, déjame demostrar que puedo yo sola mamá, la maestra quedo en explicarme una forma más sencilla.- Dijo rápidamente la pequeña, tan rápido como cuando Emma se ponía nerviosa y tenía que contestarle algo, además su parecido físico con esta última era sorprendente y de Regina solo había sacado la forma y color de ojos.

¿Te agrada la maestra Mary? ¿Te trata bien?- La pregunta extrañó a la niña, pero dadas las circunstancias, era una pregunta importante, aunque la verdad, Mary era seguro que la trataría bien, después de todo Miracle era hija tanto de Emma como de ella misma. Y solo por ese mínimo detalle, era seguro que la rivalidad entre ellas acabaría tratándose de Miracle, aunque en todos estos años, se habían pasado evadiéndose.

No, la maestra es muy buena conmigo, yo no sé porque ustedes dos no se llevan, son políticas, se dirigen apenas la palabra… ¿Porqué?

Regina termino su último bocado y aspiro aire para soltarlo algo nerviosa.- Miracle, hace ocho años a la fecha naciste, pero la situación para engendrarte no era posible…

¿Es por eso que me llamo Miracle? ¿Porqué soy el sueño tuyo y de papá?- El nerviosismo que aparentó con dureza, carcomía a Regina.

Así es hija, solo qué… Tu nacimiento era imposible, lo era, porque no tuviste un papá…- Regina notó como su hija se extrañó.

Tuviste dos mamás, una de ellas, era la Salvadora de este pueblo, la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido, la única persona quien realmente fue mi verdadero amor… Pero tu madre en su lucha contra el villano más poderoso que haya existido, quedó condenada a morir, traté por todos los medios de romper su maldición, pero no nos fue posible romperla.

Sin embargo a pesar de esto, estuvimos dispuestas a tenerte, el frasco que encontraste, es el frasco de la vida, una poción que tu madre y yo logramos crear creyendo que podría alargarle la vida, lo que descubrimos es que le permitió crear vida… Fue así que quede embarazada de ti…

La niña estaba en shock, pero seguía escuchando a su madre.- Lo que no sabíamos era que le quedaba poco tiempo, o tal vez su último fragmento de vida se impregno en crear tu alma en mi vientre… No lo sé… Pero al parecer ella intuía y no me dijo… Porque al final, nos dejo indicaciones a todos… Incluyendo a su familia, no es que no podamos llevarnos bien Mary Margaret y yo, es qué tu otra madre, se lo pidió para no causarte un sufrimiento. Pero confío que entiendas, que no es tu culpa, sé que te preocupas por mí, porque en esta fecha me pongo extraña, fue porque en este día hace ocho años… Murió Emma Swan, tu otra mamá.

Los cubiertos se le resbalaron de las manos a la pequeña que dejo enseguida la mesa, corriendo hacia su habitación para encerrarse mientras lloraba tumbada en su cama.

Regina corrió tras su pequeña, abrió su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acaricio la rubia cabellera de su hija.- No te culpes, nos diste la mayor felicidad a ambas, entiéndelo por favor…

La pequeña se aparto de la almohada y temerosa pregunto.- ¿Me amas mamá?

Y esta pregunta le hizo sacar lagrimas a la morena, quien abrazó a su hija con fuerza y beso su cabeza, para luego contestarle.- Eres mi vida Miracle, te amo como no tienes idea…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor, son muy valiosos, nos leemos pronto. Trataré de tener este fic actualizado continuamente hasta terminarlo.**

 **Su amiga CCM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches a todos, les agradezco sus reviews, sus follows y favorites.**

 **Es bueno ver a viejos amigos comentando. Preguntaron cada cuando voy a actualizar, va a ser seguido, voy a intentar que sea diario hasta terminar, no creo que sea muy larga esta historia, el próximo capítulo será la reunión de nuestros 3 jóvenes héroes. Si, en si esta es la historia de Miracle y como el amor todo lo puede. Obviamente también será SQ.**

 **A medida que los niños investiguen, sabrán lo que le paso a Emma.**

 **Esta historia no fue hecha con afán de lucro, los personajes y OUAT pertenecen a sus autores.**

 **Y sin más, les dejo este capítulo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2. Alivio.**

Mansión Mills

La niña se envolvía más entre las sabanas mientras su madre le llamaba desde la puerta.- Miracle, levántate, la escuela te espera.- La niña se enfurruñaba más en la sabana.

Miracle…- La mirada de su madre era retadora.

Por favor mamá, no quiero ir… ¿No podrías inventar que me enferme? No quiero ver a Mary Margaret… Por favor…- La niña tenía miedo de encontrarse con su maestra, después de todo, la anterior noche mientras su madre la calmaba en la cama le explicó quien era su familia materna y entonces a la niña le dio pánico, pero no fue detectado por que el cansancio la durmió, pero ahora era diferente.

¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?- Fue entonces que puso mucho más atención a su hija y noto su miedo.- Miracle… Habla mientras te alistas.- Dijo firmemente la morena.

Pero mamá…- La mirada de Regina, esa mirada que todas las madres dan a sus hijos cuando algo no está bien que hagan fue la que le dio a su hija y como todo niño pequeño sintió su estomago encogerse, salió de la cama y busco su ropa para ir a la escuela y mientras se cambiaba compartió su miedo con su mamá.

Mary Margaret amaba mucho a Emma Swan ¿no?- Pregunto con cierto pesar.- Así como tú me amas a mí… Si eso es así, si me perdieras, se que estarías muy molesta con la causa… ¿Es por eso que se acerca a mi?

Entonces Regina comprendió y entendió que necesitaba darle un poco más de tiempo a su hija y era hora que conozca a su demás familia.- Mira, ¿qué te parece si hablo a la escuela con tu maestra y le digo que hoy no te sientes muy bien, que no quiero dejarte sola en casa y te llevo conmigo al trabajo?

¡¿Lo harías mami?! – Grito emocionada la niña. Mientras veía a su mamá asentir.- ¿Entonces puedo no llevar uniforme?- Una carcajada estallo en Regina tras la pureza de su hija y asintió nuevamente cuando se calmo.- Te espero en 5 minutos en la cocina, el desayuno se enfría.

Y así mientras su hija se arreglaba, tomo el teléfono celular, dudo un momento en llamar a Mary Margaret, suspiro tomando valor y despolvoreando el contacto de su hijastra, la marco, no tardó mucho en que le respondiera Mary Margaret en la otra línea.- ¿Regina?

Escucha… No tengo mucho tiempo, Miracle sabe de Emma, creo que es tiempo que conozca a su familia… No quiere ir a la escuela porque no quiere verte, tiene miedo… Miedo que la odies… Me gustaría que pases el día con ella… Ella cree que lo pasará conmigo en el trabajo…- El silencio reino en la otra línea.

Lo que ocurría era que Mary Margaret pensaba en las últimas palabras de Emma en su carta que les dejo. "Si, pueda que su nieto tenga algo de mí y si es así, no me gustaría que sienta culpabilidad y que piense que hay algo malo en el, yo pensé eso cuando era una huérfana, sé que Regina puede darle tanto amor como se lo dio a Henry y estuvo bien, dejen que lo críe a su manera, que no sienta culpas por haber matado a su otra madre, para un niño es difícil entender que no tiene culpas en ese aspecto… No quiero que se entere de mí, por consiguiente no puede enterarse de ustedes… Por el amor que me tienen, solo les pido ese enorme favor, se que para ustedes es un enorme sacrificio, es una parte de mi… Pero por favor háganlo."

Necesita a toda su familia…- Fue lo último que escucho Mary Margaret mientras volvía a la realidad después de sus pensamientos.- Te veré a las doce en tu despacho, pediré salir temprano, en lo que consigo otro profesor que me supla.- Satisfecha por esa respuesta, Regina colgó dejando a una hijastra totalmente nerviosa.

* * *

En el despacho de la Alcaldesa

La mañana había sido amena y Miracle había notado que ser alcaldesa era como tener una familia grande, para ser exactos todo el pueblo, pues debe ver por su bienestar y seguridad, que nada les falte. Regina tomaba un descanso, a propósito pues estaban por dar las doce del medio día.

Daban las doce en punto cuando el interphone sonó. –Señora, la buscan, es la profesora Mary Margaret.

A Miracle se le erizó la piel mientras veía a su madre. La cual simplemente apretaba el botón de comunicación del interpone y respondía a su asistente.- Hazla pasar por favor.

Al entrar y ver a la niña lo más alejada de la puerta por la ventana más alejada del despacho, a Mary Margaret de dio la impresión que la niña se quería esfumar escondiéndose entre las cortinas. Le sonrió para calmarla, el hecho era que para los Charming, Miracle era como ver crecer a Emma, cosa que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad y por ello cumplir las últimos deseos de Emma les eran muy difícil de realizar.

Escuche que Miracle se sentía mal, ella por lo regular es una niña muy sana, creo que es la primera vez que se enferma y por ello me preocupé.- Dijo intentando aliviar la tensión.- ¿Les parece si salimos a comer juntas?

Entonces Regina le sonrió a su hijastra.- Mary, ella sabe que eres su abuela, creo que necesitan tiempo juntas. Y yo tengo algunos pendientes que hacer por aquí… A veces extraño las ocasiones en que Emma irrumpía en mi despacho con algo de beber y algo de comer.

Snow sonrió ante el comentario, después de todo, primero tenía que aguantar la perorata de su hija por teléfono o en persona para saber que le debía llevar esa tarde a su novia.

¿Entonces vienes conmigo Miracle?- La niña no podía creer lo que había hecho su mamá, si algo tenia de Regina era su habilidad de dramatizar… Su boca estaba algo abierta como si se hubiera quedado muda, agreguemos el nerviosismo de Emma cuando no sabía qué hacer, cosa que ocurría usualmente con la alcaldesa.

Mmmm… ¿Ma…má?- El rostro de Miracle reflejaba un "porqueeeeee" todo dramático hacia su madre.

No dejes sin respuesta a tu abuela cariño, no te he educado así.- Fue la respuesta de la alcaldesa.

La niña volteo nuevamente a ver a su abuela que aun sonreía para ella.- Si maestra.- Eso fue un puñal en el corazón para Mary, pero comprendía para la niña solo era su maestra, tenía que ganarse el título de abuela.

Snow le tendió la mano a la niña.- Ven te invito a comer en granny's.- La niña sonrió, se acercó a su madre, besaron sus mejillas y Regina le pidió que sea buena y obediente. Miracle entonces tomo la mano de Mary y ambas salieron del lugar.

* * *

En Granny's

La forma en que se llevaban en clases usualmente era muy dinámica, Mary sentía que su nieta le tenía confianza, pero en estos momentos la sentía bastante cerrada, solo hasta que pregunto algo que le hizo reír.

Maestra… ¿Puedo elegir la hamburguesa especial? Mamá cuando venimos no me deja escoger comida chatarra… Cuida las porciones de mi comida.- La niña deseaba que le diga que sí.

Claro cariño, pídela. – Entonces Mary llamó a la mesera y ambas pidieron lo mismo.

Bueno… Creo que debo ser yo la que te quite esta tensión… Miracle, mi esposo David y yo queremos conocerte y que nos conozcas.- Decía esto mientras su refresco era traído junto con su orden, la cual fue muy rápida. La verdad es que todo el pueblo decidió apoyar a la familia Charming y a la Mills-Swan guardándose el secreto.

Sin embargo el ver a abuela y nieta juntas, también les alegraban, sobre todo a la anciana dueña de la cafetería. De modo que la orden fue pronta y demasiado bien servida.

¿Entonces me perdonas? ¿No me odian?- Preguntó la niña ansiosa por la respuesta.

Miracle, preciosa, no tengo ni yo ni David nada que perdonarte y nosotros no te odiamos, te amamos, eres parte de nuestra familia, eres nuestra nieta. Quítate ese miedo. Nosotros siempre hemos querido tenerte cerca de nosotros… Pero Emma, tu madre, se preocupaba por tu felicidad y precisamente esto que estas sintiendo, culpa. No debes sentirla. Y anda come, disfruta esa hamburguesa. Sabes… Era la preferida de Emma.

La niña y Mary comenzaron a comer con más confianza entonces y entre la comida, Miracle preguntó a su abuela algo que le dio a esta última tremendo placer de escuchar.

Mary, ¿podrías ayudarme a conocer a Emma Swan?- La niña tenía cierta ilusión en los ojos.

Mary alcanzó son su mano la mano libre de la niña y la acarició. – Por supuesto cariño, por supuesto.

Estas sencillas palabras le quitaron un enorme peso de encima a la pequeña rubia y le dio una sensación de alivio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, es genial ver que está teniendo aceptación esta historia. Me agrada poder leer a viejos amigos lectores y espero que uno que otro nuevo se aventure a platicarnos que les parece la historia.**

 **Bueno, me preguntan cosas que no sé, solo sé que quiero que los tres pequeños protagonistas se embarquen en una gran aventura, estoy escribiendo lo que dicte mi imaginación al momento, de modo que no sé qué es lo que pasó ni lo que vaya a pasar, no se preocupen, lo revelaremos a través de ellos.**

 **Sé que no les ha parecido la decisión de Emma, no sé, es lo que salió para iniciar la historia… Pero creo que por ahí se dejó ver que lo que la rubia no quería era que Miracle se culpara, cosa que ya sucedió, solo que no se nota tanto porque aun está emocionada en conocer a su familia.**

 **Por otra parte, esta historia está hecha para que nos divirtamos y yo me desempolve en la escritura, es entrenamiento, ni los personajes ni OUAT me pertenecen, la historia no es por afán de lucro.**

 **Agradezco sus favoritos, que sigan la historia y sus comentarios.**

 **Así que los invito a divertirse, si prometo Swanqueen, pero ténganme paciencia. Y sin más, les dejo el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Una invitación inesperada.**

Mansión Mills

Los días habían pasado, la familia Charming había decidido no apresurar a la niña, ni que se sienta presionada. De modo que en estos días solo Mary pasaba un rato en la tarde con ella platicándole sobre Emma, pero esa tarde no hablaron de la Salvadora.

Por primera vez, Miracle se mostraba emocionada al ver acercarse el auto del Sheriff que traía a su abuela a la mansión.- ¡Mamá!¡Mary Margaret ya está aquí!- Se levantó del sillón de la sala de un salto, pues ella se había encargado de acomodar las galletas y tazas para el té mientras Regina dejaba la tetera lista para usarse en un lugar accesible en el centro de la mesa. Pero ahí no acabó la euforia, salió disparada hacia el hall, abrió la puerta de entrada dejándola abierta y atravesó el jardín, su abuela ya estaba fuera del auto y David sonreía a la niña, mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo. La niña tomo la mano de Mary con emoción frenando su carrera y la jalo regresando lo más rápido posible, pero en seguida volteó a ver a su abuelo y le dijo adiós.- Nos vemos Sheriff Nolan.- Terminando con una linda sonrisa. Cosa que a David le sacó una más amplia y continuó su camino de regreso a casa con su hijo Neal.

Mientras casi jalaba a Mary de lo rápido que iba, Miracle mencionaba algo a su abuela.- ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa! – Regina ya estaba en el umbral de la entrada y dejo pasar a su hija seguida de su hijastra.

Buenas tardes Mary.- Le sonrió.- Adelante, vamos a la sala y ponte cómoda.- Al pasar el umbral Miracle, la soltó y se quedó al lado de su mamá, asintiendo a las palabras de esta última.

La abuela de la niña toda contenta y sonriente de que le este aceptando tan rápido obedeció a ambas, la morena y su pequeña la seguían, tomaron asiento en la sala de piel de la familia Mills y Mary Margaret abrió mucho los ojos al notar todo dispuesto para su tarde familiar, lo que más le impresionó y sacó una pequeña sonrisa fueron las galletas no perfectamente redondas de chispas de chocolate. Regina sirvió el té a las tres.- ¿Aun dos de azúcar Mary?- Su hijastra asintió.

Fue así que Mary tomo una de las galletas, la partió y mordió con cuidado, los ojos de Miracle observaban todos luminosos y llenos de ilusión mientras Mary la probaba. Snow suponía el porqué y no iba a causarle más expectación a su nieta mientras la saboreaba solo mencionó un.- Mmmm… Esto esta delicioso.

La niña sonrió ampliamente.- ¡¿Escuchaste mamá?!- Dijo con emoción la niña mientras su madre asentía con cariño. Y para completar Mary Margaret mencionó.- Me encantaron.

La niña volteó a verla con emoción.- Era tu sorpresa, yo las hice para ti.- Dijo orgullosa.- Pero mamá me ayudo.- Son fáciles de hacer, la cocina como me dice mi mamá, son como las pociones de magia, deben ser los ingredientes exactos, con el toque especial de uno.

Mary observó a Regina tras esto.- Le enseño magia, tanto Zelina como yo enseñamos magia a las niñas, magia para el bien. Magia blanca. – Oh…- Mencionó Mary Margaret.- Esta bien eso.- Aunque por un momento Snow estuvo preocupada pues en la magia un pequeño traspié y estas en la magia negra.

Y así fue como empezó la tarde en la que ambas damas platicaban de Emma Swan con Miracle, aunque a la niña le emocionaba saber de la Salvadora, notaba que ambas hablaban de ella como un héroe, siempre dignificándola por todas sus hazañas. Sentía en el fondo que le hacía falta conocer algo que probablemente no conocería al lado de ellas. Tal vez sus demás familiares le podrían contar más. Entonces les preguntó interrumpiendo un poco la plática que ambas tenían para con ella.

Emm… ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo toda modosita y correcta la pequeña.- Claro Miracle.- Dijo Regina.- ¿Cuándo reuniremos a toda la familia?- Mary miro a Regina y luego a la niña comentándoles. – Precisamente hoy David y yo platicábamos que deberíamos reunirla, un amigo de tu madre Emma se ofreció a dejar su embarcación para que pasemos un día en la playa navegando y haciendo un picnic en la costa, cercana al atracadero.

La mirada de Regina se ensombreció un poco.- ¿El pirata con delineador?- Se le salió ser tan cortante. Mary asintió.- Sabes que es amigo de Emma y solo quiere lo mejor para su familia. La morena reviró los ojos poniéndolos en blanco mostrando su molestia pero aceptando como si no hubiera otra salida.- Esta bien…- Dijo no tan a gusto.

Miracle nunca había visto esa reacción en su madre, parpadeo un momento, pero el consentimiento de su mamá le emocionó más.- ¿Eso quiere decir que irá toda la familia? ¿También mi tía Zelena y mi prima Robín?

Mary Margaret sonrió amablemente y mencionó.- Ellas pueden venir si quieren.- Regina por otra parte comentó.- ¿Para cuándo sería el dichoso paseo en bote?

Mmm… ¿Qué les parece el sábado?- Propuso Snow. – Creo que es un día que todos podríamos tener libre.- Regina miró a su hija, verla ilusionada le ocasionó una tierna sonrisa.- Hablaré con tu tía a ver si pueden acompañarnos… ¿Está bien Miracle?- La niña asintió sonriendo tiernamente.

Fue entonces qué tocaron a la puerta. Cosa que hizo que Mary Margaret se fijará de la hora.- ¡Debe ser David que ha pasado por mí, Dios, se me ha hecho agua el tiempo!- Pero por un momento se extraño.- Pero… No escuche el auto.

Déjame ir a cerciorarme.- Comentó Regina acudiendo a la puerta. Cual sorpresa para ella, no era otra que su hermana y su sobrina. -¿Zelena?- Dijo como preguntándole con solo decir su nombre ¿qué haces aquí? Sabía que tanto la niña como su madre se habían teletransportado, una nube verde que se disipaba era la evidencia.

Su hermana se hizo campo contoneándose como siempre y seguida de su sobrina.- Oh quería ver si había terminado la velada… Y no sé tal vez invitar a mi sobrina y hermana consentida a cenar.- Regina negó revirando sus ojos.- Solo tienes una hermana.

Afortunadamente, otra Mills en este pueblo y hace tiempo que hubiera sido destruido.- Dijo como broma pesada. Robín miro a su madre extrañada.- Oh mi pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas… Fue solo que recordé algo del pasado, es solo una broma.- La niña sonrió. Robín sabía que la historia entre su madre y su tía no había sido del todo buena, no hasta que ella llego a sus vidas, sabía que su nombre era debido a su padre, un hombre que amo mucho su tía. No entendía muy bien eso, pero sabía que tras todo eso, el cariño de su madre y su tía se había reafirmado.

Regina no cerraba aun la puerta cuando el auto de David apareció y un niño bajaba del auto junto con él y desde el jardín el Sheriff saludo.- Buenas noches. Vine por Mary.

Esto se escucho hasta la sala y tanto Miracle como Mary acudieron al hall donde estaban ya todos reunidos.

¡Robín, tú, tía Zelina y mi mamá vamos a andar en barco el sábado! ¡Y si llega a tiempo probablemente Henry!- Dijo emocionada la pequeña.

Su prima tomo la mano de Miracle y le sonrió, pero pasó su vista al Sheriff que presentaba a su hijo.- Se que ya lo conocen, pero este muchacho es Neal.- El jovencito era demasiado parecido a David pero con el cabello negro de Snow.

Miracle sonrió.- Entonces tú eres mi tío. Mucho gusto.- Le tendió la mano al niño. Este le correspondió y le sonrió pero enseguida puso atención en Robin a la cual le sonrió, la cual quería esconderse detrás de algo en ese momento. Estaba harta de ese niño… la molestaba seguido en la escuela, le escondía su mochila, le quitaba el cuaderno mientras escribía sin que se diera cuenta su maestra y lo tenía siempre molestándola y poniéndole apodos durante el recreo.- Hola mucho gusto a todos, ya conocía a Robín, estudiamos en la mismo salón de clases. ¡Genial que iremos todos a navegar!- Concluyó Neal.

El mundo se le venía encima a la pequeña pelirroja, esperando que su mamá se negará y dijera que tiene un compromiso y que no podían ir.- Hook, ¿eh?- Dijo golpeándole con el codo a Regina.- Oh por supuesto que iremos, es un encuentro que no me perdería por nada del mundo.

Robín solo abrió la boca no creyendo su suerte, Miracle estaba toda emocionada y Neal sonreía lleno de satisfacción.

Fue así que se acordó el primer viaje familiar para los pequeños, que iba a ser inolvidable para ellos, eso era seguro.

Los Charming acabaron despidiéndose y volviendo a casa, mientras la familia Mills iban a cenar a Granny's.

* * *

Granny's

Esa cena fue bastante agradable para las Mills, solo que Robín actuaba un tanto reservada y Miracle en secreto le pregunto que tenía, la pequeña pelirroja se acerco a su oído y le susurro.- Em… Neal es el niño que te comente que me molesta…- La mirada de Miracle se abrió de repente estando al tanto de la situación y solo le rogó.- Por favor ve… Verás que todo entre ustedes cambiará después de ese paseo familiar.- La niña no tan segura acabó asintiendo.- Lo que hago por ti…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo y recompensando, es fácil el doble en hojas Word de lo acostumbrado en un capitulo normal. Espero lo disfruten. Agradezco sus likes, follows y sobre todo sus comentarios, váyanme diciendo que tal les parece la historia, eso sirve de retroalimentación.**

 **Y bueno ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para entretenimiento.**

 **Y nos estamos leyendo, por cierto, si quieren saber que canción me inspiró fue una de los Beach Boys llamada Wouldn't It Be Nice.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 Los secretos del Jolly Roger.**

Mansión Mills

¡Apresurate Mamaaaaaá!- Decía la niña bajando de las escaleras de la casa con su mochila para el viaje.

Regina con toda la calma del mundo paso la vista a su hija y con un dedo negó.- Aun no, yo tengo listo mi parte, la comida y mis cosas personales, pero tú, ¿qué llevas en esa mochila? Veamos que lleves lo correcto.- Con sus ojos le indico que se sentara en la sala y comenzará a mostrarle lo que llevaba.

¡Pero mamá! ¡Se hace tarde!- Casi chillaba la voz de Miracle de lo agudo que lo hacía.

Está bien, no revisaré pero me responderás este check list. No puedes negar que es más rápido.- La niña puso en blanco los ojos a la forma que lo solía hacer su propia madre.

¿Toalla?- La niña solo contestaba.- Listo.

¿Bloqueador Solar?- La niña asintió.- También.

¿Cambio de ropa?- La niña mencionó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.- Clarooo.

¿Pastilla de Alergia?- La niña medito por algún momento y reviso en la parte del bolso foráneo de la mochila y vio el pequeño frasco, la pequeña era alérgica al piquete de abejas y tabanos y estos últimos al caer la tarde en la playa era seguro aparecían.

¿Sandalias para la arena?- La niña miro sus pies y es que estaba vestida ya con su traje de baño azul marino, un short baige, sus sandalias negras con baige, una cachucha negra y sus lentes Hawkers Kids con lente Azul estrambótico.- Las tengo puestas.

Regina miró el atuendo de su hija y asintió. Tenía preparada ya una botella de agua y una fruta.- Por cualquier cosa, quédate con ella, mételo en la mochila. Se los tendió y la niña acudió a tomarlos y obedeció.

Entonces estamos listas.- Sentenció Regina, mientras los ojos de Miracle se iluminaban y contestaba emocionada.-¡Si!

Vamos…- Dijo sin muchas ganas de encontrarse con Hook la morena, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su hija, la niña se colgó la mochila y ambas tomadas de la mano salían de la mansión.

Miracle entonces preguntó mientras su madre cerraba la puerta.- ¿Crees que Henry alcanzará el paseo en barco?

Regina guardo sus llaves después de cerciorarse que este todo bien cerrado.- No lo sé hija, pero le he dejado una nota en la pizarra de la cocina, sabes que es lo primero que hace al llegar, asaltar el refrigerador.

La niña rió ante el comentario de su madre y asintió.- Espero que sí.- Fue su respuesta entre risa y risa al recordar a su hermano teniendo un lapsus glotón, pero considerando que su madre era excelente cocinera, cualquiera extrañaría los platillos de mamá, al menos ella si los extrañaría.

Y así sin más, tomaron el Mercedes y acudieron a la cita en el muelle.

* * *

Cabaña (Ahora Hogar Mills-Green)

Robín se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana, no se encontraba muy emocionada de ir a la playa ese día. Estaba lista a pesar de ello, la que no, era su madre que aparecía de vez en cuando en la habitación de la niña en una nube de humo verde, con diferentes atuendos.

La pequeña pelirroja apartó la mirada de su vista cuando noto el humo y sonrió apenas a su mamá, esta última tan emocionada y con pose de diva enseñando su ajuar.- Creo que esta vez es perfecto, seré la sensación en la playa.

La pequeña hija de Zelena parpadeo un momento, en verdad su madre lucía lindísima, no sabía cómo es que en todo este tiempo alguien no se le había acercado, aunque la mayor de las Mills, siempre lograba tranquilizarla al decirle que ella era su más grande amor y no necesitaba a nadie más que a su trébol de cuatro hojas. Aun así, la situación era que no entendía porque no era tan querida por la gente de la ciudad, los habitantes de Storybrooke le eran muy extraños, ya que a ella siempre era tratada bien, como una más del pueblo, pero a su madre no. Y aunque Robín siempre preguntaba, su madre siempre decía que no tenía importancia, todo lo hecho, hecho estaba y precisamente por haberlo hecho, ella podía tenerla y era la persona más feliz.

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué piensas?- La niña reaccionó de sus pensamientos.- ¡Estas hermosa mamá!- Y es que Zelena realmente lucia esplendida, traje de baño negro con un toque dorado, salida de baño que usaba como falda que le hacia una abertura en la pierna de color verde oscuro, pero de una tela que transparentaba un poco sus formas, unas sandalias doradas con unos cuantos brillos verdes, sus lentes oscuros negros y su sombrero de playa largo y elegante.- Soy tu fan número uno!

Gracias amor… - La sonrisa vanidosa de Zelena cambio a una tierna y llena de amor mientras sus ojos se le iluminaban, aunque no podía verlo Robín pues su madre traía los lentes puestos.- Aunque… El que piensas no era realmente por cómo me veo… - Sino porque no te noto muy emocionada de ir.

El efecto tomate en Robín se noto enseguida, hasta sus pecas quedaron rojas, bajó un poco la mirada y sonrió apenada.- Hay mamá…- Parecía que la niña no quería hablar.

¿Esto tiene que ver con ese chico que vimos en la casa de tu tía?- La ceja de Zelena se levantó, sabiendo que había tocado el punto, era un toque que no perdía, al menos con las Mills.

¿Eh?- La mirada de la niña en seguida se topo con la de su madre que se había quitado las gafas de sol.

¿Robín?- Dijo sonriendo pero esperando una respuesta, dejando el sarcasmo que usualmente la caracteriza y estando seria y concentrada en su niña.

La mirada de Robín volvió a bajar.- Pues… Sí…- Es qué… No me gusta estar cerca de Neal…

Oh… Entiendo…. El chico te gusta.- Sonrió ampliamente, mientras jalaba a su hija y la abrazaba.- Y yo que esperaba que mi niña creciera más lento y no ver tan pronto los enamoramientos de adolecente sino a los 13 años. ¿Y qué no te hace caso?

¿Eh?- La voz de la niña comenzaba a verse afectada por los nervios. No entendía como su mamá había sacado tal conclusión.

¡Nooooo!- La niña se zafo del abrazo aun en shock.- ¡Noooo de ninguna manera!- Qué eso le saco una sonrisa mucho más amplia a Zelena, había acertado. La lógica usualmente era algo que le ayudaba a entender un poco más a su hija. Y es que Una doble negación siempre será una afirmación.

¿Y entonces? – Preguntó con curiosidad, pues sabía que no debía presionar, después de todo, las Mills siempre son de carácter fuerte y era herencia de la abuela de su niña.

Es que me molesta… Se la pasa haciéndome la vida de cuadros.- Suspiro la pequeña.

¿Y te dejas?- La pregunta fue muy directa, Robín volvió a enrojecer. Su hija tenía carácter, si se dejaba era por algo.

¿Tal vez me gusta un poco?- Diciendo con algo de miedo y pena.

Un concejo… No te dejes… Hazlo pagar.- Le guiño el ojo.- ¿Tenemos todo listo? Yo ya hice mi parte.

La niña asintió.

Pues vámonos.- Al mismo tiempo ambas tomaron las cosas que llevarían y se esfumaron en una nube de humo verde.

* * *

Departamento Charming

Las cosas estaban preparadas desde temprano, entre todos habían hecho una lista de lo que llevarían, David y Neal iban seguido a pescar en compañía de Hook, de ahí nació la perfecta idea de un paseo en barco.

Sin embargo los tres integrantes de la familia a pesar de estar listos no se decidían a salir. Por Neal, el era el que estaba nervioso.

¿Qué pasa Neal?- Pregunto Mary mientras lo veía pensativo sentado en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina, mientras David a un lado tomaba una taza de café y Mary terminaba de alistar unas de los platillos que llevaba como botanas, eran en realidad los toques finales, ya que lo que se tenía pensado era de la pesca sacar la cena. Aun así llevaban cosas por si no tenían suerte ese día en el mar.

David mientras tomaba su café los escuchaba y observaba atentamente, el niño jugaba con una manzana pasándosela de la mano derecha a la izquierda como si se la lanzara.- Conozco tú tic de lanzar cosas cuando estas nervioso. El niño suspiro.- ¿Creen que le caeré bien a Miracle? Yo soy su tío… ¿Los tíos quieren y protegen… No? Pero como me dejará acercarme… Si no me conoce…

Hijo, ¿Tú quieres ser un tío presente para Miracle?- Mencionó David interrumpiendo la plática. Interrumpiendo un poco la conversación de ambos. Tanto Mary como Neal voltearon a verlo y el chico asintió a la pregunta de su padre y este continuó con su discurso motivacional y familiar.- Nunca es tarde para empezar a mostrar tu cariño a alguien, se tú, eres un buen chico y eso lo notará.

El niño puso cara de preocupación ante dichas palabras.- ¿Y si no lo soy?- Ambos padres parpadearon y David casi escupe su café.- ¿Qué tonterías son esas Neal?- Comento Snow indagando más, al parecer la preocupación de su hijo era mucho más profunda de lo que creían.

El niño bajo la mirada y apretó con sus manos la manzana.- Es qué… Yo conozco a Robín… Estudiamos en el mismo salón.- Ambos padres asintieron, eso era algo que sabían a la perfección, en algunas juntas de padres de familia se habían topado con Zelena. Entonces David preguntó.- ¿Y… Eso que tiene que ver?

Yo… bueno… Digamos que la forma en que me he acercado a Robín… Es molestándola…- Acabó diciendo el niño esperando un regaño de sus padres. Pero ambos se quedaron viendo al niño en silencio, tratando de comprender un poco, Snow creía entender que pasaba, ellos mismos lo vivieron, David y ella simplemente se seguían mientras se hacían la vida de cuadritos pero en realidad se admiraban y era amor.

Entonces el niño… Es que siempre que intento acercarme… Me sale todo mal… Pero quiero hacerme presente… Y acabo siendo lo que no quiero ser. Mmm… Digamos que la anterior vez quise ayudarla con su mochila y los nervios fueron tales que tome su mochila y la lance por la ventana…. Sus cosas se salieron de esta y bueno ella tuvo que recogerlas sola y yo preferí no bajar a ayudarla…- Snow sonrió un poco luego miro a David.

Temes que Miracle este enterada de todo… Y no te quiera tener cerca… ¿No es así?- Pregunto la madre del niño y este asintió. Miro a David, que solo preguntó solo para quitarse las dudas.- ¿Y solo te pasa con Robín?

¡Papá!- Lo miro con cierto fastidio. Pero David sonreía.- Ya veo…- Solo mencionó eso, esa molestia indicaba que si, solo era con la pequeña pelirroja.

Por otro lado Snow entendía porque su hijo se encontraba en problemas. Y se le hacía tan chistoso que su hijo, el mejor en la escuela en cuestión de actividades físicas y deportes, sea tan torpe al estar enamorado de una pequeña niña. En cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Emma. De repente sonrió y mencionó.- Creo que tengo una idea… Tendrás que deshacerte de algo que te importa… Pero… Recuerdas la manta con la que duermes aun por las noches abrazado. –Dijo en tono burlón la madre del pequeño.

El niño alzó la ceja y enseguida comprendió. Corrió a su dormitorio que anteriormente había sido el de Emma, agarro la manta la doblo, la acababa de lavar su mamá de modo que estaba oliendo rico y no tenía de que preocuparse, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y mencionó.- ¡Eres un genio mamá! ¡Con esto seguro comienzo con el pie derecho!- Y es que esa manta era la que tenía Emma de bebé, ella se la había regalado a Neal cuando estaba en brazos y desde que lo arropó con ella el niño no se despegaba de ella.

Los padres del muchacho rieron al impacto generado por la idea y David solo por picar a su hijo acabó diciendo.- Solo si no está muy cerca Robín. – Y los tres se echaron a reír.

Bueno creo que el problema está arreglado, es hora de irnos.- Y así los tres encantadores salieron con todas las cosas que llevarían, las metieron en el auto y se adentraron en este dirigiéndose hacia el muelle.

* * *

Muelle (En el anclaje del Jolly Roger)

Killyan se encontraba en la embarcación parado en la cubierta viendo como sus invitados comenzaban a llegar, la sonrisa amplia estaba presente, en realidad el look de Hook no había cambiado mucho, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chamarra de cuero, los ojos delineados y ninguna cana aun presente, se le veía bastante bien. –Bienvenidos tripulantes.- Dijo sin más.

¡Capitán Hook!- Salió corriendo Neal mientras sus padres sacaban las bolsas de su auto y el niño chocaba su mano con la única de garfio.- ¡Hey mate!- Dijo cómplice el pirata.- El chico sonrió y mencionó.- Ahora vuelvo, iré a ayudar a mis padres, pero estoy listo para aprender a navegar, lo prometió.- Y después del saludo tan efusivo, volvió corriendo a ayudarles y Hook tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Todo esto era presenciado por las cuatro Mills. Regina y Miracle en el auto. Y Zelena y Robín que habían aparecido en el muelle, mientras agitaban sus varitas y las cosas flotaban en dirección de la cubierta sin que ninguna de ellas hiciera esfuerzo por cargar.

Neal llego ante sus padres y comenzó a bajar cosas pero su madre lo detuvo.- ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a Miracle y Regina?- El niño sonrió y asintió, camino y abrió la puerta de Miracle y le tendió la mano como todo un caballerito ayudándola a bajar. Regina bajó y camino hacia su cajuela, los chicos la siguieron y Neal las ayudo intentando cargar lo más que podía para que no cargaran tanto, pero Regina no lo dejo, aun así el niño llevaba varias bolsas y era tan enérgico que se notaba lo contento que estaba por querer ser parte de la vida de su hija Miracle. Cosa que le sacó una sonrisa algo tierna, de esas que casi no deja ver y menos frente a Killyan.

Miracle iba muy contenta tras de Neal, por otra parte Robín dudaba mucho en acercarse a su prima dado la cercanía del niño, Zelena estaba divertidísima haciendo que su hija y hermana caminen y los Charming hasta el final trayendo quien sabe que tantas cosas.

Cuando de repente de entre el interior del barco salió un niño de más o menos la edad de Miracle, también de cabellera rubia.- ¡Hey Neal! ¡Qué bueno!- Pero las palabras del niño se cortaron al ver a la niña que venía después de Neal. Parpadeo un poco y sonrió, el niño en si parecía un tanto luminoso por que le daba el sol detrás.

¿Qué hay Liam?- De repente las cejas de Neal se juntaron un poco, vio a su amigo, unos años menor y a su sobrina, alzó una ceja y le dio un zape al menor de los Jones.- Ni se te ocurra…

Ouch.- Liam se sobo un poco pero se acercó a Miracle y le ayudo con las cosas.- Ven vamos, te encantará pasear en bote.

Regina había estado tan ocupada no queriendo saber nada de Hook todos esos años, que no sabía que había rehecho su vida y menos que había tenido un hijo.

Hola Regina sigues teniendo ese aire orgulloso como siempre.- Dijo Killyan cuando esta estaba ya cerca de él.- Le sonrió.

Y tú sigues usando delineador…- Le contesto con cierto sarcasmo.

Je…- Fue la reacción de Zelena que intentaba no carcajearse. Mientras primero pasaban las cosas levitando y luego ella y su hija, al final los Charming abordaron.

Mary, David… Qué bueno que lograron convencer a la familia Mills de abordar esta embarcación, será un viaje inolvidable.

Snow que había captado la atención en ambos, solo mencionó.- No lo dudo. ¿Y Tink?

Killyan sonrió ante la mención de su amada y dijo.- Oh los espera en el interior, ella organizará las cosas guardándolas mientras yo me encargo del navío y de enseñarles a mis jóvenes aprendices a navegar.

David y los niños pequeños solo gritaron con cierta emoción.- ¡Sí!

Snow reviró los ojos y acabaron subiendo todos, siendo Regina, Zelena y Mary las únicas que bajaron a acomodar las cosas con Tink, Zelena acabo haciendo que todas las cosas levitaran para que se no tengan que cargar ninguna de las tres. Mientras decía en tono despreocupado y sarcástico. -¡Qué inicie el espectáculo!- A lo cual Regina solo reviró los ojos.

El tiempo transcurrió entre actividades, unos en cubierta y otros en el interior.

* * *

En el Interior del Jolly Roger

¡Hey chicas, tiempo sin verlas!- Les dio la bienvenida Tink, que preparaba café para todos los adultos y serbia un delicioso jugo de uva helado para los niños, sabía que cuando terminaran iban a tener sed y probablemente los padres estaban desmadrugados porque los viajes a la playa son temprano para que rinda el día completo.

¿Dónde ponemos las cosas?- Preguntó Zelena y Tink solo le indicó que en la mesa mientras les preguntaba si gustan café. El trío invitado asintió y así comenzaron a ponerse al día.

Fue Regina la que no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Tú y Hook? ¿Es en serio?- Dijo con cierta sorpresa aún.- ¿El niño es hijo de ambos? Se ve como de la edad de Miracle…

La luminosa rubia, sonrió. -Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, como saben, si las hadas me perdonaron, pero no regrese a formar parte de ellas aquí, la vida de monja no era para mí, si las ayudo con los menesteres del convento y esas cosas, pero propiamente soy una ciudadana sin ese tipo de ataduras que ellas tienen. Así mismo, también intuyeron en esa aventura de Nunca Jamás, que Killyan y yo tuvimos un pasado, así como tú lo tuviste con él, Regina.

La morena asintió. Pero fue Zelena la que continuó.- Pero de conocerlo a apañarle el guante y ponerle sortija, es otra cosa…- Concluyo la pelirroja.

Snow sabía un poco de Killyan porque nunca dejo de ser amigo de David y mencionó.- Para cualquier hombre que estuvo enamorado, es difícil dejar ir cuando se da cuenta que la persona que ama, pues realmente quiere a otra. Es el caso de Hook.

Pero Zelena continuo.- ¿Qué el niño no tiene la misma edad de Miracle? Se nota que lo superó muy rápido.

Tink la miro un poco feo después de eso. Regina escuchaba y estaba atenta a la plática, mientras cada una entre frase y frase tomaban poco a poco su café. Pero ante la indiscreción de su hermana término por decir.- Fue un poco rudo y descortés de nuestra parte Tink, discúlpanos.

La rubia se relajo ante esas palabras. Ella también estaba algo nerviosa por esa reunión, pero estaba de acuerdo con Killyan que ya debían pasar página y convivir sanamente.- Pues en cierta forma no fue tan fácil.

Cuando ellos terminaron la pasó muy mal, estuvo de bar en bar. Un día recaló en la iglesia sin saber qué hacer, el no es muy creyente que digamos pero fue el único lugar donde encontraba paz, me acerqué a él, intenté apoyarlo y una noche en que ninguno de los dos pensamos que cambiaria nuestras vidas, intimamos. El hecho que después de eso nos vimos poco, sabíamos que habíamos cometido un error. Pero saben chicas, no me arrepiento.

Las hermanas Mills solo se miraron y si dedujeron, pero la rubia hada mencionó para terminarles de aclarar.- Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, acudí a él a avisarle, la noticia nos tenía impactados y bueno decidimos intentar algo, cosa que se nos dio bien y Liam es un niño amado y adorado por sus padres, el no sabe que lo concebimos de ese modo, él siempre ha creído que sus padres se enamoraron y lo concibieron, realmente tras todos estos años, ambos nos sentimos enamorados y mucho. Así que por favor, no comenten mucho sobre el rompimiento de Emma y Killyan, porque Liam no sabe todo el trasfondo, solo sabe que su papá en algún tiempo salió con la Salvadora y que bueno le tiene aprecio a ella y a su familia.

Las tres invitadas asintieron y continuaron poniéndose al día, acomodaron las cosas y comenzaron a preparar algo para desayunar.

* * *

En la cubierta del Jolly Roger

Mientras eso sucedía en el interior, Hook daba las indicaciones de cómo manejar una embarcación y se presentaron. – Bien tripulación, ustedes harán que esta belleza se aleje del muelle y emprenda su aventura hacia el mar. Seguirán mis reglas al pie de la letra. ¿Entendido?-Todos parecían marineritos bien portados. Y al unisonó se escucho un.- Si señor.

Garfio completo.- Si señor Capitán, no lo olviden. Pues bien mis reglas son simples.

Siempre escuchar lo que les digo.

Mantenerse unidos y trabajando en equipo.

Divertirse.

No magia.

Así que primero que nada Bienvenidos a mi embarcación el Jolly Rogers, yo el capitán Killyan Jones los comandara y guiara por aguas tranquilas pero impresionantes.

Formen una línea horizontal y vayan presentándose por favor.

A David le parecía divertido esto, pero él no era un niño que tuviera que hacer todo eso, sin embargo disfrutaba dando el ejemplo y conviviendo con los pequeños, así que obedeció. Al parecer se habían formado de menor a mayor, primero Miracle, Liam, Robín, Neal y David.

Fue la más pequeña quien comenzó.-Mi nombre es Miracle Mills Swany estoy muy contenta de estar y convivir con todos ustedes.- Dijo con emoción la pequeña.

Le siguió el hijo del mismo capitán.- Hola, mi nombre es Liam Jones Bell, soy el primer oficial de esta embarcación y estoy emocionado de que estén aquí y salgamos de excursión. - Al final se dieron cuenta las niñas, que no, no era reflejo del sol, realmente Liam brillaba un poco, para Neal y David ya era natural, el hecho es que tenía algo de sangre feerica y por alguna razón tenía ese magnetismo que hacía que la luz lo siguiera.

Prosiguió la pequeña pelirroja.- Hola a todos, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Robín de Locksley Mills, creo que este viaje será interesante y constructivo. Intentaré ser una buena integrante de su tripulación. Me gustaría aprender a navegar viendo el cielo y las estrellas.

Hey… Eso es lo que me prometió a mí el Capitán.- Dijo Neal viendo a la chica pelirroja, la cual volteo y levanto la ceja con suficiencia, como indicando, pero lo pedí yo primero en esta expedición. El niño hizo una mueca y miro a Miracle viendo que lo estaba observando, suspiro y se incorporó.- Hola a todos, soy Neal Nolan Blanchard y daré todo de mi parte para que este sea un viaje divertido.- La enjundia del niño hizo reír a todos.

Por último David se presentó.- Bien, es mi turno, mi nombre es…- Y todos al unisonó contestaron.- David Nolan.- Todos lo conocían de sobra, era el sheriff de la ciudad. Charming sonrió y mencionó.- Ok, si, ya sé que mi trabajo me ha hecho conocido por todos, pero… Bueno yo solo diré que estoy muy contento de que esta reunión familiar y de amistades de años se de con esta forma tan linda. Y pretendo seguir las instrucciones que se me den, como espero que todos también lo hagan.

Garfio, asintió con una sonrisa. Pues bien… Ya que todos estamos presentados comenzaremos la explicación teórica.- Y fue así que les fue enseñando como se maneja una embarcación, porque se necesita trabajo en equipo, como deshacer y hacer nudos, porque una embarcación debe siempre estar impecable, porque un accidente cualquiera puede ocasionar un hombre al agua o una picazón del barco que puede ocasionar el hundimiento. En fin fue un momento rápido conciso pero instructivo y entonces delego actividades. -Neal, Liam, Se encargarán del ancla. David te encargarás de la vela más alta, tendrás que subir a lo alto compañero. Y chicas lindas.- Les guiño un ojo.- Ustedes se encargaran de las velas cercanas.

Fue así que fue inspeccionando el trabajo de cada uno y cuando estuvo todo listo, camino al timón y el Jolly Rogers comenzó a deslizarse por el agua lentamente, cuando estuvieron a metro y medio del muelle, pidió que tensaran las velas para que el aire los llevara mucho mas rápido, las chicas hicieron su esfuerzo, dejo asegurado el timón y se cercioró que todo este bien, volvió a su puesto dirigiendo la embarcación y pregunto ya que había buen viento.- ¿Quieren ir más rápido chicos?

Los niños emocionados gritaron desde sus puestos.- ¡Sí!- Killyan se estaba divirtiendo con ellos.- Muy bien Sheriff Nolan, demuéstrenos que puede ser un buen navegante y ponga en acción la vela larga.

David dejo caer la vela y la tensó, el viento soplaba en dirección contraria al muelle, de modo que el Jolly Rogers se dirigía hacia el horizonte a toda velocidad.

Para los niños y en especial para Miracle, ver el sol de esa manera y conviviendo así en familia, le causaba la mayor satisfacción que todos los presentes se pudieran imaginar. Tal vez Emma Swan alguna vez se sintió tan identificada con ese grupo, tanto como ella se sentía.

Y así comenzó una aventura para los niños que no sabían cómo se desarrollaría, o como se llevarían, pero de que intentarían ser un equipo, sus corazones lo anhelaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, no crean que me he olvidado.**

 **Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios, likes, follows y el tiempo que se toman en leer la historia.**

 **Así mismo, esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro y los personajes de Once Upon A Time no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores. Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Y si alguno de ustedes quiere escuchar la canción que me inspiró a escribir este capítulo, es Build me up buttercup By Lucia Marco (cover, la original es de los Foundations).**

 **Pues bien un gusto saludarlos, espero sus comentarios que siempre me son agradables. Oh y si… El personaje invitado, si es de Disney, espero lo recuerden de que película.**

 **Oh… Y Vnat… Sobre Zelena, la verdad no lo sé, pero si escojo a alguien para ella, sería Frankestain.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más, les dejo con el capítulo, que el que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse, jajajaja, nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Creando Lazos.**

Oye Liam.- El pequeño Charming llamaba a su amigo viendo las velas cortas del barco con atención.

¿Eh?- El pequeño primer oficial del Jolly Rogers despertaba de su ensimismamiento de contemplar a Miracle a lo lejos platicando con Robin, no muy lejos del lugar al que Neal observaba. Este último se fijo de esto y repitió.- Es mi sobrina… No la molestes.

El pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos.- ¿A caso la he molestado? No empieces Charming, no soy tú… Qué no puedes mantener la bocaza cerrada. ¡Hay Robín esto!.. ¡Robín aquello!.. ¡Robín me odia!..- Acentuó el niño rubio mirando a su amigo con cierta molestia.

La ceja derecha del pequeño Charming se levantaba tras la réplica.- ¿Qué estás diciendo Jones?

Pues eso… Qué no soy como tú.- Liam miraba feo a su amigo que no lo dejaba acercarse a su invitada de honor.

Bah…- Neal comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas, no sin antes recoger su mochila de mano que había dejado en cubierta y que no le había permitido a su madre que lo lleve. Las niñas que platicaban animadamente del mar que nunca lo habían visto tan hermoso. Se encontraron entonces con los chicos.

Los niños alcanzaron a escuchar las últimas palabras de Miracle antes de interrumpir tan animada platica.- El mar parece que brilla por nosotros, como si estuviera contento de que crucemos por sus aguas… ¿No Robín?

La prima de Miracle se disponía a responderle cuando Neal frunció la ceja al ver como habían anudado una vela.- ¿Es eso un nudo?

Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a los niños y poniendo los ojos en blanco Robín con cierto tono de cansancio, claro siendo consciente de lo aconsejado por su madre le contesto.- ¿No es obvio? Tenía que ser un Charming quien hiciera esa pregunta, tada…- Este sonido era uno clásico que utilizaba su madre cuando se enojaba o mofaba de ciertas actitudes de manera sarcástica.

Miracle y Liam se miraron por un breve instante y enseguida volvieron la mirada a la otra pareja de niños que sus aspectos estaban cambiando, sobre todo Neal, que comenzaba a apretar sus manos en la mochila que tenia agarrada y sus nudillos comenzaban a ponérsele blancos y todo su demás cuerpo comenzaba a enrojecer, era la primera vez que Robín le contestaba de esa manera, no sabía si sentía enojo o desesperación, por otra parte la usualmente chapeada Robín o tal vez era por el reflejo de su cabello rojo, comenzaba a ponerse pálida hasta de las pecas, "tal vez se había pasado? Se preguntaba la niña.

El niño casi sacaba humo de la cabeza, tanto que ya no pensaba y entonces contesto mientras lanzaba con fuerza su mochila a un lado.- Mira tomate… Eso no es un nudo, esto es…- Y cuando se disponía a rehacer el nudo haciendo a un lado a Robín, reaccionó.

Ambos niños rubios siguieron de cerca la escena desde los cambios de colores hasta que el niño reaccionó mirando como la mochila se elevaba por los aires yéndose directo al mar, si, el pequeño problema de Neal había aparecido a la vista. Seguido de un gran grito.- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!- Dejando de lado lo que iba a hacer y asomándose para ver si aun se veía la mochila, notando las ondas que aun quedaban del lugar donde se hundió.

¿Eso era lo que me habías dicho que era mientras nos ocupábamos del ancla?- Pregunto Liam al evidentemente frustrado Neal que comenzaba a transpirar, las niñas estaban completamente extrañadas a ese hecho, incluso asustadas. Neal no reaccionaba, había regresado la vista a sus amigos y en especial solo se quedaba viendo a su sobrina, su respiración era muy sonora, las gotas de sudor eran más que evidentes, comenzaban a caer en el piso de la cubierta del barco.

Robín incluso se preocupo tanto que intento tocarlo mientras preguntaba.- ¿Estás bien? - Pero el niño no pensaba, no hablaba, la oportunidad que tenía de en verdad agradarle a su sobrina se esfumaba, no lo permitiría, de ninguna manera y sin que nadie lo pensara, un Neal decidido corría saltando y lanzándose al mar en busca de esa mochila.

Los ojos de los tres niños restantes se habrían como platos. Liam acabo diciendo.- Creo que por fin la locura lo ha consumido…- Si, sonó un tanto exagerado, pero es que conocía bien el problema de lanzar cosas de Neal al ponerse nervioso.- Ahora se ha lanzando él…- Y reaccionando solo hizo sonar su silbato de primer oficial mencionando. -¡Hombre al agua!

Un Hook seguido de un David y todas las chicas salieron de la cocina del Jolly Roger todos asustados, pues ambos habían bajado por algo de tomar asegurando el timón por un momento, Hook tomo el timón mientras ordenaba a David que dejara caer el ancla. Todos menos Hook cayeron en el piso de la cubierta del barco mientras el Jolly Rogers giraba 90° quedando frente a donde Neal había caído.

Sin pensarlo David se lanzaba al agua para buscar a su hijo que no se veía.- Creo que ahora sé de donde lo sacó.- Acabo mencionando Liam.- Volvió a sonar el silbato y mencionar lo obvio.- ¡Otro hombre al agua!

¡Liam, ve por la red ahora!- El niño corría directo a la zona de redes y jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, las niñas fueron a ayudarlo corriendo, mientras Hook acomodaba las cuerdas que la jalarían, hizo los nudos adecuados y la lanzó.

David había salido a la superficie.- ¡No lo encuentro!- Grito volviéndose a hundir.- Iré a ayudarlo…-Mencionó preocupada y decidida Mary Margaret. Pero Regina la detuvo. –Espera un momento.- Ya que comenzaba a entender la idea de Hook.- El pirata con delineador creo que tiene una buena idea, si no es hora que las mujeres hagamos algo.

* * *

Por otro lado, el destino de la mochila en el agua era muy diferente, una niña no mayor a él, la había tomado y llevado al fondo y un Neal furioso tomaba la aleta de la chica que lo estaba arrastrando con ella al fondo del mar.

Los tironeos eran evidentes hasta que Neal comenzó a ahogarse, la chica asustada, pues no era su intención dañarlo dejo de pelear y lo tomo en brazos, el pequeño apenas reaccionaba, entonces la chica pegó sus labios con los suyo y lo besó. Los ojos del pequeño Neal se abrieron sorprendidos, no solo porque le fue robado su primer beso, sino que también porque comenzó a no hacerle falta el aire, unas branquias le salieron en el cuello que le permitía respirar como la niña lo hacía.

Estaban en eso cuando la enorme red les cayó encima y los comenzó a jalar, cuando la red salió del agua, tres personas se encontraban en ella, David, Neal y una niña que nadie conocía y que ya no llevaba las aletas de sirena que el pequeño Neal había visto y forcejeado. Y al lado de ella la famosa mochila que causo todo. Y con ellos una gran cantidad de pescado que le serviría al capitán para vender y algunos de ellos serian destinados a la cena de esa tarde en la fogata.

Hook y Mary se apresuraron a ayudar a quitarles la red de encima, los niños también ayudaron y cuando estaban fuera de ella y no rodeados de pescado fue Mary quien comenzó a hablar.- ¿Estan bien?- Acaricio las mejillas mojadas de sus dos Charming y ambos asintieron, David incluso verificaba que su niño este bien.

Hook sin embargo preguntó a la niña.- ¿Quién eres cariño?- La niña tomando la mochila entre sus brazos contestó con algo de desconfianza.- Melody. Y ya me tengo que ir…

Neal reaccionó y mencionó todo enojado.- ¡Oh no! ¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte ladrona!- Camino hacia ella y comenzaron a forcejear por la mochila.

¡Neal!- Regaño Mary a su hijo para que se comportara.

El niño se volteo frustrado.- Pero mamá… Esta niña no solo me está robando mi mochila, también me robo mi primer beso… - Dijo este con algo de asco al recordar un beso.

Los adultos todos sintieron un impacto, Zelena incluso su primer reacción fue ver a su hija. Que solo susurro. -¿Beso?- Y el color que había ganado se le volvía a escapar.

Melody por otra parte solo se defendió.- Yo no robe nada… Colecciono cosas que caen al mar, ustedes lo tiraron, es mío. Y te ahogabas…- Decía la pequeña como si fuera lo más natural del mundo besar a alguien que no quiere que se ahogue.

Entonces Miracle que no entendía porque era tan importante la mochila, sacó su duda.- ¿Por qué es tan importante la mochila?

Entonces Neal forcejeando aun con Melody, abrió el cierre y saco la manta de Emma de dentro de la mochila, intacta y sin mojar debido al impermeable que tenia por dentro la mochila.-Por esto.

La cara de la sirenita se sorprendió, ella solo quería la mochila.- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Miracle, pero Regina y todos los adultos sabían muy bien que era. Neal termino de jalar la mochila y se encaminó a Miracle.- Porque esto perteneció a mi hermana Emma, tu mamá… Y quería que tengas algo de ella.

¿Lo hiciste por mi?- Pregunto con algunas lagrimas de emoción en los ojos. El chico asintió.- Quería darte algo especial…

Todos los adultos se enternecieron por la escena, incluso el pequeño enojo de celos de Robín se calmo y sonrió con cierta ternura, Miracle era alguien que le importaba demasiado y que Neal hiciera algo así por ella hacía que le agradara mas.

¿Y si le regalas la mochila?- Le susurro Miracle a Neal mientras este se percataba de una Melody decidida a caerles encima para quitarles lo que consideraba su mochila.

Oh… Buena idea.- El chico le entrego la mochila a la niña, que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de nuevo al mar y no supieron más de ella por el resto del viaje.

Entonces arribaron en el otro lado de Storybrooke en la playa más interna y abandonada, pero se sorprendieron en ver a un Henrry esperándolos en la playa y saludándolos.

¡Mamá es Henry! Gritó emocionada Miracle que se cobijaba con la manta de su madre Emma.

Entonces el capitán dio nuevas órdenes a su tripulación, pues iban a atracar la nave. Cosa que todos hicieron muy bien sus trabajos y al descender de la embarcación, Miracle fue directo a los brazos de su hermano mayor.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó.

Oh llegue al pueblo y vi la nota en el refri, entonces tome la moto que tenemos en el garaje y vine, como tardaron por cierto.- La niña sonrió.- Tuvimos unas pequeñas complicaciones familiares… Pero todos son geniales…

Nuestra familia es genial Em… No lo dudes…- Acabo de mencionar Henry, para luego ir a saludar a todos.

Fue así que entre todos hicieron la fogata en la playa y la comida. Y el paseo familiar fue un éxito. Miracle no podía sentirse tan feliz con todos ellos. Y el lazo de la sangre y la amistad se instalo en todos ellos.

Cantaron, bailaron, contaron cuentos de terror y regresaron a casa, no sin antes Hook darles un curso rápido a los niños de cómo orientarse con las estrellas.

Y así paso el día de una forma maravillosa la pequeña Em.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que les guste este capítulo, aquí veremos cómo se llevan los hermanos y cual era siempre la postura de Henry.**

 **Este fic es mío y los personajes son 100 por ciento de sus autores. Espero les agrade este capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a cada persona que me sigue, pone en favoritos y sobre todo a las que comentan, no saben qué gusto me da eso. Ya que me dicen si voy bien o mal o si les está agradando la historia, espero que más personas se animen a comentar, nos leemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La Salvadora.**

Mansión Mills

Al llegar nuevamente al pueblo de Storybrooke era tarde, todos fueron a sus casas, los niño se les notaba emocionados y contentos, pero una vez en la intimidad, la familia Mills-Swan tenían mucho que decirse, sin embargo Henry fue quien tomo la iniciativa, tenía que hablar con su pequeña hermana, pero antes de eso, tenía que hablar con su propia madre.

Entonces despeinó a su hermanita y comenzó a hablar.- Em, por favor, necesito un momento a solas con mamá, báñate y recuéstate, te alcanzo en tu habitación.- La niña dudosa de hacerle caso hizo un puchero, Henry rió y la miro con ese tipo de miradas que daba Regina Mills cuando algo había hecho mal. La niña suspiro, beso a su mamá y a su hermano y subió las escaleras para subir a su cuarto mencionando en el trayecto.- Buenas noches mamá. Nos vemos arriba Henry.

Ambos Mills sonrieron a la niña para luego irse a la sala uno frente al otro.- ¿Cómo te sientes mamá?- Regina sabía muy bien a qué se refería Henry.

Me es difícil, pero todos hacen de su parte para que Miracle este contenta y se integre a su familia completa. Eso me tranquiliza un poco.- Le sonrió a su hijo con ternura.

Mamá, sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo de guardar el secreto, tú seguiste los deseos de mi má… Solo por que respetaba los deseos de ambas, callé y seguí todo este teatro, no iba a dejarte mal. Pero tú no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí hacerlo… Tanto que utilice como excusa mi servicio militar para poder pasar tiempo con mi otra familia sin que mi hermana se de cuenta y así muchas cosas más. – Las palabras fuertes de su hijo, le sacaron lágrimas a la aun dolorida Regina, que no aguantaba tanto tiempo sin Emma Swan.

Me preocupa que todos ustedes cegados por el amor a mi madre Emma solo hayan contado lo que era Emma Swan la salvadora…- Miro serio a su madre pero sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla un pañuelo, después de todo, Henry siempre había sido un caballero educado a la antigua, se lo extendió a su madre.- Perdóname si te hablo fuerte, no es mi intención lastimarte, agradezco que me avisaras lo ocurrido. Me alegro que tomaras la decisión correcta. Porque esta es la forma adecuada, es la forma de dar esperanza y creer.

Regina miraba a su hijo turbada, tomo el pañuelo y sus lágrimas fluyeron aun más tras las últimas palabras. Murió Henry… Emma Murió.- Mencionaba mientras secaba sus lágrimas.- Sabía que Henry nunca había quedado convencido de ello y eso le partía el corazón porque ella vio y vivió ese fatídico día.- Henry…

No mamá… El único que se ha mantenido firme y creyente en Emma Swan soy yo. Y ya no voy a ser el único. Sabemos que la presencia de Miracle es precisamente eso, un milagro y ese milagro tiene un propósito que ella tiene que descubrir. Me di cuenta por la forma en que actuaron esta noche, que ustedes no le han dicho quien es verdaderamente Emma Swan, no le han dicho cada momento con ella, lo bueno y lo malo, pero yo… Yo me preparé para este día…Yo he escrito todo sobre Emma Swan. Y así Miracle entenderá quien es su madre y la misión que tiene como destino.

Regina comenzaba a preocuparse.-Henry… Yo lo vi… Emma murió.

¿Sí? ¿Murió?- Dijo Henry en tono de reproche.

Miracle puede correr peligro.- Mencionó Regina.

Mi hermana es una salvadora.- Corrigió Henry.- Siempre estará en peligro por el bien común. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para mantenerla siempre a salvo.

No quiero perderla a ella también.- Susurro apenas audible la morena.

Madre, sé que la has preparado para enfrentarse a lo que viene, por esa razón le has enseñado magia. Miracle posee magia porque es la nueva salvadora, una tan fuerte como Emma Swan, proveniente del amor verdadero, esa es su mayor protección. No puedes apartarla de su destino.- Se levantó y se acerco a su madre, se puso de cuclillas y secó las lagrimas de Regina con sus manos. Beso su frente.- Madre, Miracle es la única que puede revivir o encontrar a mi má… Cree… Cree en ella y en mí…

Por mi parte, yo solo puedo hacer que entienda quien era y qué paso… Esa es mi misión…- Le sonrió.- La tuya es apoyarla. Confiar en ella y en sus decisiones.

Regina acarició la mejilla de Henry, le sonrió y asintió.

Henry se levantó y mencionó mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras con el corazón medio partido por haber hecho llorar a su madre.- Iré a hablar con mi hermana.- Fueron las palabras que le salieron con la voz algo quebrada por el sentimiento.

* * *

Habitación de Miracle

La pequeña se había terminado de bañar y se encontraba recostada con el cabello colgando al borde de la cama para que esta no se moje, su mirada era soñadora, ahora podría preguntarle a su hermano sobre su madre, como con todos los que la conocieron lo había hecho. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el techo de su cuarto que estaba finamente decorado con estrellas y nubes, ella a veces soñaba que llegaba un hada madrina y le concedía el de seo de conocer a su otra madre.

Fue cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y escuchaba la voz de Henry.- ¿Te dormiste Miracle? ¿Puedo entrar?- El joven se aclaro la garganta, no quería tener el nudo que le había provocado dejar tan vulnerable a su madre, aunque también sabía que era demasiado fuerte, la más fuerte de toda la familia, habiendo perdido dos amores verdaderos.

Pasa.- Contesto su hermana desde dentro de la habitación, el joven pasó y la vio ahí tendida en la cama toda soñadora.- ¿Feliz eh?

La niña sonrió aun mirando hacia el techo.- Es tan lindo ver a la familia reunida. Nunca pensé que tuviera una familia tan grande. Son muy divertidos y todos se esfuerzan por integrarme y hacerme saber de Emma y yo simplemente todo aquel detalle que puedan darme sobre ello.- Fue entonces que miro a su hermano apoyado sobre la pared viéndola con detenimiento.

Es bueno tenerte aquí Henry, te extrañaba mucho.- Le sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?

Henry caminó y se sentó a lado de su hermanita, del lado de la cama donde la miraba directo a su rostro. Acarició su cabello mojado que yacía colgando.- Solo vine por esta tarde y parte de la mañana del domingo. Pero creí importante pasar un tiempo contigo y con la familia que ahora está reunida.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero Henry lo rompió.- ¿Qué piensas?- La niña volteo a ver mejor a su hermano acomodándose de lado.- Pienso en todo lo que han dicho todos sobre Emma Swan. ¿Tú no dirás nada?

El joven rió.- No…- La niña lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Por qué?

Porque yo no soy de hablar, sabes que yo cuento las cosas con las historias, me es más fácil. De hecho, cuando me enteré que mamá ya te había dicho, porque las noticias volaron y no solo por la casa Mills, también por la de los Charming. Decidí traer conmigo algo que hice para ti.

¿En serio?- Preguntó con ilusión la niña.- Al menos es todo lo que sé y viví a su lado.- Comento el muchacho.

¿Y por lo que te han dicho, qué piensas de nuestra otra mamá?- El ambiente volvió a ser callado. Pero esta vez rompió el silencio la pequeña rubia.- Creo que Emma Swan era una persona valiente, un tanto despistada conforme se trata de los sentimientos… No logro hacerme una idea concreta, siempre me hablaron de maldiciones que romper, pero no me dijeron todo, eso lo presiento… Y no sé porqué… ¿Tú si?

Em… Yo soy fiel creyente que tú eres una muestra de amor verdadero entre nuestras madres, creo qué tú tienes un vinculo más que de sangre con nuestra madre Emma. Pero solo tú entenderás qué es… Y lo que yo te ofrezco es que conociéndola verdaderamente, lo descubras. ¿Me prometes hacerlo?

La niña ilusionada por la oportunidad de conocer a su otra madre verdaderamente solo asintió. Eso fue suficiente para Henry.- Bien, descansa, mañana te daré el libro que simplemente titulé. "Emma".- Beso su frente y salió de la habitación, aun no cerraba la puerta cuando mencionó.- Buenas noches Em.

Buenas noches Henry… Gracias…- La niña se levantó, tomo su mochila de cosas y sacó la manta de bebé de Emma, volvió a recostarse acomodó bien y arropo con la manta, y lentamente se quedo dormida, ilusionada porque no tardaría más que unas horas en poder conocer correctamente a su madre.

Fue así que la noche le trajo sueños con toda su familia, en ellos se sentía contenta, tanto como lo había estado en el paseo en barco.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Heme aquí otra vez!¡Si, le hablo a ese gran lector que comienza a leer el capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Y a todos los lectores en general agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mis escritos. Sin sus comentarios, sin que nos sigan o sigan la historia, nosotros no tenemos forma de saber qué es lo que les parecen las ideas que plasmamos. Por eso les agradezco.**

 **Tuve una pregunta entre los nuevos comentarios, creo que la contesté en uno de los capítulos, pero Miracle es llamada Em por Henry y Robin, porque en ingles es como se pronuncia la primer letra de su nombre, obviamente Henry inició esto con un doble sentido, uno es que su hermana le recordaba a su madre Emma, por eso le dice Em. Robín simplemente se acostumbro que su primo la llamaba así.**

 **Y bueno esta historia es mía que la publico sin afán de lucro, los personajes son plenamente de sus creadores y cada escrito que hago solo lo hago como entretenimiento para los lectores y para mí, así como entrenamiento como escritor.**

 **Y bueno, les dejo, para que lean y espero disfruten el capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Oh y me olvidaba, si alguien quiere contactarme, no lo olviden, los PMS si los contesto :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Una mañana Mills-Swan.**

La mañana y ese resplandor de los primeros rayos hicieron que Regina despertara, por un momento sintió ese olor a canela que muchas veces desprendía Emma Swan, pero no era eso, sorprendida se dio cuenta que ya había actividad en la casa.

Se levanto, paso al baño de su habitación, se alistó y puso una bata para cubrir su ropa de dormir y bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al centro de la actividad, la cocina, la canela provenía una salsa de manzanas asadas con miel y canela, hecha por Henry, al igual que unos hot cakes, la salsa sería el aderezo de estos, Regina le había enseñado a hacer ese desayuno para que no extrañe mucho el sabor del hogar, además de qué siempre estarían presentes los olores de sus dos madres mientras él estaba lejos.

La morena se recargo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y preguntó.- ¿Qué haces Henry?- El chico sonrió mientras vertía masa de hot cakes a la sartén que había cubierto con mantequilla.- Me iré al dar la una de la tarde, tengo que tomar el autobús para llegar a Boston y terminar un trabajo que costará el 20% de la calificación de todo el semestre y que el lunes tengo que entregar, así como también el lunes presento examen en de otra materia… Y bueno…- Volteo a ver a su madre.- Quería remediar un poco la forma que te hable anoche.- Concluyo el muchacho con algo de arrepentimiento de haber hecho llorar a su madre.

Regina mientras lo escuchaba entendió que el muchacho dejó cosas que le eran importantes por pasar tiempo con su familia, sabía que ella había recurrido a él como apoyo y el decidió dárselo aunque no del todo de la forma que esperaba, pero le dio el coraje de enfrentar lo que vendría. Tenía unos buenos hijos, se acercó al muchacho atravesando el umbral y lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?

El joven rió.- Vamos madre, cada año que pasa dices lo mismo. Ya soy un adulto.- La miro levantando la ceja de una manera juguetona. Regina sonrió.- Para mí siempre serás mi Henry, mi pequeño príncipe.- Dijo jugando también siguiéndole el juego. La carcajada de Henry se hizo sonora por toda la casa. Si no fuera por él y Miracle, Regina hubiera sucumbido a la soledad y depresión, sin saber si su corazón se oscurecería nuevamente. Pero esos pequeños momentos con sus hijos le hacían la vida maravillosa, cosa que agradecía infinitamente por ello.

Por otra parte, la carcajada se hizo tan sonora que despertó a la pequeña Em, quien se levantó de un golpe asustada, para luego recordar que Henry estaba en casa y le debía un libro. Salto de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y corrió bajando las escaleras, madre e hijo se asomaron al umbral de la puerta de la cocina al escuchar el escándalo de la rapidez que tomaba en plenas escaleras la pequeña, Regina enseguida protestó.- Miracleee… Esas no son formas de bajar las escaleras.- Dijo en tono serio.

La chica olió el aroma que se impregnaba en todo el lugar y que antes no reconoció, vio que era Henry el que tenía el delantal puesto y mencionó.- ¿Cocinaste?- En tono sorprendido y algo preocupado.- Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?- Contesto de forma natural su hermano.

La pequeña rubia miro a su madre. -¿Y si nos envenena?- Comentó a su madre para picar a su hermano. El hecho era que realmente tanto Henry como Miracle eran celosos de la comida de su madre, el reproche de la pequeña se debía a que no cocino Regina. – Oh vamos no soy tan malo, aprendí de la mejor.- La pequeña sonrió.- Eso no significa que la superaste…- El chico reviro los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, gesto muy usual en los Mills.- Oh vamos caya, que ya termine y voy a servir. Vayan a sentarse al comedor.

El chico había preparado completo el desayuno, tres jugos de naranja, dos cafés, uno para su madre y otro para él y para su hermanita un vaso de leche, fue lo primero que puso en la mesa una vez que las mujeres de su casa hubieron tomado asiento, luego colocó los platos con sus hot cakes y cubiertos y les entrego una servilleta de tela, así mismo termino con poner el plato hondo que contenía la salsa en medio de ellos.

El desayuno paso entre bromas y como les estaba yendo a cada uno, Miracle tenía mucha curiosidad de como explicaba Henry que era Boston hasta que le surgió una pregunta. Una que no se había hecho hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, Henry se quedaba en un departamento de la familia. Todo el tiempo se lo habían manejado así, hasta que sus abuelos le habían dicho que su madre llego de Boston a Storybrooke para cambiarles la vida y para bien.

Henry…- La pequeña interrumpió a su hermano mayor.- ¿El departamento en el que te quedas es de Emma?- El chico parpadeo un momento debido a que no se esperaba esa pregunta. Miro a su mamá y luego a su hermana.- Si, en cierta forma lo fue.

Esa confirmación le encendió una chispa de interés a la pequeña.- ¿Cómo es?- La emoción era casi palpable en la pequeña, incluso Regina apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos recargando el codo en la mesa que mantenía el brazo como soporte, mostrando así la atención que le prestaba a Henry y Miracle.

Bueno, cuando conocí a mamá y fui por ella a su departamento para que salvara a todo Storybrooke, ella era una mujer sola, era su cumpleaños, lo poco que vi y le di importancia era que tenía el espacio suficiente para una persona que pretendía querer estar sola. Era el cumpleaños de mamá, ¿sabes? Y me di cuenta que acababa de pedir un deseo a una vela en un panque. Lo sé porque aún estaba el olor de la vela derretida y del pabilo quemado. Luego mucho pero mucho tiempo después mamá me confesó que lo que deseo era que siempre deseaba lo mismo, no pasar un cumpleaños más sola y que yo le cumplí ese deseo. Esa fue mi primera interacción con el departamento. Cuando me mude a Boston para estudiar, un año antes contacté al administrador de los departamentos, le indique que era hijo de una mujer que había vivido ahí Emma Swan, para ver si estaba ocupado y le pedí que me lo apartara si no lo estaba, quería estar en ese lugar… La sorpresa que me lleve, es que nuestra madre, había juntado sus ahorros, más varios aguinaldos de su humilde puesto como Sheriff y había comprado ese departamento. Me sorprendí, cuando el hombre comentó que dijo que seguramente su hijo estudiaría en la gran ciudad y quería darle la sorpresa que tenía un lugar donde quedarse, por eso cuando comencé a trabajar en servicio y prácticas, lo que me daban de las practicas se iba destinado a los mantenimientos del departamento, pues un par de años no había pagado nuestra madre, era obvio, ya no estaba con nosotros. Así que me puse al día, es un lugar barato. Mamá era una persona muy práctica y sencilla Miracle.

Ahora Regina comprendía porque a Emma se le hacía difícil mudarse a un lugar nuevo y estuvo mucho tiempo en casa de sus padres. Estaba pensando en su hijo.

Ahora, contestando a tu pregunta. El departamento solo tiene una habitación bastante amplia como para una cama matrimonial y un escritorio como para que haga mis trabajos, una cocina pequeña, un baño y una sala, todo en pequeño pero cómodo.- Henry notaba en la mirada de su hermana que quería más.- Y si, tiene su estilo.

Satisfecha con la respuesta y dado que se había pasado el tiempo y casi daban las 11 de la mañana y Henry se tenía que alistar. El muchacho mencionó.- Bien, iré a mi habitación a bañarme y alistarme, así que mamá, tu no hagas nada, que a Miracle le tocan los trastes.

¿Eh?- Fue la reacción de la niña. Que iba a comenzar a refunfuñar, pero al ver la sonrisa de su mamá, solo acabo mencionando.- Pero me debes algo y no lo postergues más.

Prometido.- Dijo Henry mientras subía a su habitación y su hermanita recogía todo con la ayuda de su madre, quien realmente iba a lavar los trastes, pero que la niña no le dejo. Al final mientras la niña lavaba ella secaba los platos y los acomodaba.

* * *

¿Estás feliz con todo esto verdad hija?- La niña sonreía asintiendo para luego salpicarle agua a su mamá jugando, Regina cerro un poco los ojos tras el impacto de las gotas en su rostro, su mirada se hizo un tanto felina y la niña supo que tenía que correr, comenzó la carrera pero su mamá la atrapó llegando a la sala y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija, cayendo ambas en el sofá.- Aaaah, jajajaja, no ya no mamá, jajaja no ya no…- La ceja derecha de Regina se levantó desafiante, pero la morena acabó asintiendo.- Bien… Terminemos, ahora espero que medites el mojar a tu madre, le ayudo a levantarse y le dio una nalgada juguetona, para cuando terminaron de lavar y secar los trastes y limpiar la mesa, Regina consideró dejar a sus hijos a solas, de modo que acudió a su despacho, intentaría adelantar algo de trabajo, que se le había acumulado un poco desde qué se comenzó toda la convivencia con los Charming y asociados, el solo hecho de pensar en el pirata con delineador, le incomodo, de cualquier manera, sus hijos tenían cosas de hermanos que compartir y lo respetaba.

* * *

Al salir del baño y arreglarse, mientras aun se secaba el cabello con su toalla, Henry buscaba el libro qué había escrito para su hermana que se encontraba en su mochila de viaje, al encontrarlo solo le dio un vistazo de aprobación. En la cubierta de portada se mostraba un dibujo de un cisne mitad negro y mitad blanco donde detrás de este un árbol de manzanas emergía majestuoso y con su ramaje lo encerraban en un círculo. En la contraportada solo venía escrito.

"Emma son los sentimientos y vivencias de una mujer que entendió que toda persona tiene bien y mal en sí, la parte que más frecuentas y empatizas es la que forma la persona que se convierte y que da a conocer. La héroe que todo Storybrooke deseo o tal vez la mujer que se encontró durante su recorrido en este pueblo."

Dejo colgada su toalla en el baño, caminando con el libro en mano al cuarto de la pequeña Miracle. Tocó como en la noche anterior y entro, esperando algo ansiosa encontró a su hermanita, que de un salto dejo la silla de su escritorio y corrió deteniéndose frente a Henrry.- ¿Este es el libro?

Henry asintió a la pequeña, estirando su mano entregó el libro y no le soltó las manos mirándola directo a los ojos.- Em, lee con cuidado este libro, se que tú puedes hacer nuestro milagro realidad.- Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.- ¿Crees que Emma Swan pueda volver a ser nuestra madre?

Henry rió, definitivamente era aun muy pequeña, pero confiaba en ella, tarde o temprano ella tendría la respuesta, ninguna otra persona podía, el lo intentó… Pero un escritor siempre necesita un protagonista, el héroe de sus historias y la única que estaba limpia de la creencia que Emma Swan está muerta era ella y la generación que crece con ella.- Emma siempre ha sido nuestra madre, pero creo que… Si, tú eres mi héroe Em, tú eres quien puede traer a mamá de vuelta.

El reloj de Storybrooke dieron las campanadas de las 12. Henry suspiro.- Debo irme… Pero estaremos en contacto. Te llamaré y me llamarás. ¿Verdad?- La niña asintió.- Henry, todavía falta para la una.- El muchacho despeino el cabello rubio de su hermana.- Tengo que irme, quiero despedirme de mis abuelos y mis tíos y de la pequeña Robin. ¿Me acompañas?- La niña asintió.

Fue así que el destino de Miracle quedo formado, la niña tenía un objetivo, su deseo, era fuerte, tenía apoyos importantes, la niña creía que podía con todo, es así que comenzarían las aventuras del cuarteto de pequeños, la nueva generación de héroes de Storybrooke, niños que, simplemente no tenían idea de la pesada carga que se les había entregado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, primero que nada una disculpa, pero entre trabajo, más trabajo, corazón roto, en combinación inspiración 0%, me ha costado trabajo escribir, pero hago el intento, espero compensarles con este capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, esos siempre me animan a escribir y emocionan. Y bueno, dado que es mi primer capítulo publicado en este año, les deseo un Feliz año nuevo y em… 14 de Febrero (Día del amor y la amistad). Ténganme paciencia que si planeo terminar mis historias. Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 8 "Emma (Primera Parte)."**

Algo extraño estaba pasando, la primera en darse cuenta fue Mary Margaret que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente justo viendo hacia la comisaría, con Neal en brazos. Killian era el que se notaba platicando con su hija pero Emma sonreía, asentía, escuchaba, no era usual la forma en que actuaba su hija en esos días y ver esto le quitaba toda duda.

David llego poco tiempo después, terminaba su ronda y había pasado por Henry pues había quedado que comerían juntos en familia esa tarde, estacionó el auto patrulla y notó a su esposa observando la comisaría, tanto él como su nieto bajaron del auto y palmeó la espalda del muchacho para que lo siguiera, acudiendo con su esposa y abuela, respectivamente.

¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Charming mientas depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su esposa e hijo. El jovencito solo sonrió y tomo la manita de su tío en forma de saludo jugando.- A decir verdad… Creo…- Mary entrecerró los ojos aún viendo la comisaría, cosa que hizo a voltear a su esposo y nieto a la dirección.- Creo que sí.- Termino por decir Snow.

¿Es por el hijo de Gold? Lo encontraremos, Emma estará a salvo.- Mencionó Charming. Mientras su esposa suspiraba.- Creo que esto es diferente.- Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. ¡Noche de Chicas!- Amor… ¿Será que puedan tener una noche de chicos en familia?

¿Te refieres a qué quieres tener un tiempo con Emma a solas?- Preguntó su esposo. Snow sonrió y acarició su mejilla.- No exactamente, creo que Emma necesita una noche de chicas. – El padre de Emma observo a su esposa con dulzura, luego a su hija a la distancia y finalmente a su nieto.-¿Qué te parece Henry, tal vez Hook le gustaría tener una noche de chicos, con pizza y espadas y cambio de pañales.- A Henry se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió. Charming también asintió.- Bueno asunto solucionado. Ve por Emma y diviértanse. Es más vamos todos.

Snow no podría tener a un compañero mejor en este camino que la vida le ha dado, era su apoyo, lo adoraba por todos esos pequeños detalles que tenía y que ni él se daba cuenta que lo hacía. Pero la hacía feliz y la verdad es esa clase de amor que ella quiere para sus hijos. No le gustaba ver a Emma tan encerrada en ella misma como últimamente la había estado haciendo. Y así la familia entera se encaminó a la comisaría.

Hola. ¿Alguna novedad? Yo no encontré nada salvo al gato de Gretel que necesitaba apoyo para bajar de un árbol. Todo está quieto y eso me preocupa. – Todo esto mencionó David de una sola vez para hacerse notar y no interrumpir nada extraño. El hecho era que todos alcanzaron a escuchar como Hook le preguntaba a Emma "¿qué sucedía?" Y ella simplemente contesto con una leve sonrisa y un "nada, estoy bien, solo algo cansada de no encontrar nada". Para cuando escucharon a Charming la pareja volteó a verlos.

¡Hey… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?!- Preguntó Emma mientras Snow se apresuró a contestar.- Creo que todos necesitamos un tiempo libre para divertirnos, ¿verdad David?- Charming enseguida asintió.- Yo estaba pensando que Killian nos acompañe a Henry, Neal y a mí a una reunión de chicos con pañales y espadas, pizzas y a relajarnos un poco.

Así es y nosotras dos y Regina por el otro lado en una noche de chicas.- El hecho de haber mencionado a Regina hizo que los músculos de Emma se tensaran, cosa que para Snow no pasó desapercibido. Los demás no se dieron cuenta, pero Mary en verdad examinaba a su hija.- ¿Qué te parece?

Eh… No estoy segura… Creo que debería dar otra vuelta intentando encontrar a Gideon…- Pero cortó su hablar al ver la mirada de Snow sobre ella, así que rectificó.- Emm… Creo que no tengo opción… ¿Verdad?- Snow sonrió y negó.- Vamos lo pasaremos bien.- Emma asintió y al ver esto Killian también hizo lo mismo. Entonces ambos prometidos se dieron un beso, sonrieron y salieron todos de la comisaría cerrándola y dividiéndose, los caballeros en el auto patrulla con David y las damas en el escarabajo de Emma.

* * *

Mary Margaret no perdió oportunidad en indagar qué ocurría una vez que ambas estaban dentro del auto de Emma andando sin rumbo fijo.- ¿Qué ocurre Emma?- La rubia miró de reojo a su madre.- ¿Qué ocurre? Además de tener un nuevo demente en las calles de Storybrooke y qué algo me dice que será mi pelea final… Y qué no encuentro al retoñito de Gold… Y qué me caso este fin de semana…Pues no sé qué más puede ocurrir…- Snow conocía bien a su hija, como cualquier madre puede hacerlo. Si, su hija estaba presionada por todo eso, pero las ojeras en su rostro demostraba que incluso no dormía.- ¿Por eso te pasas la noche en vela? ¿Por eso te tensaste cuando mencione a Regina?

Los músculos del cuerpo de Emma volvieron a tensarse y su rostro puso un gesto de extrañeza.- ¿De qué hablas?- Frenó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pasando por la casa de Regina, sin que se haya propuesto irla a buscar. Snow también se percató de ello. Y alzó una ceja y miró a su hija.- ¿Y bien?

Los puños de Emma tomaban el volante con tanta fuerza que parecía que quería arrancarlo o fundirse en el mismo. – Sueño que me estocan por una figura encapuchada y todos en mi familia están, excepto ella…- Dijo una de sus tantas verdades a medias. Snow palideció más.- ¿Crees que Regina piensa traicionarnos? Emma, tal vez sea la persona menos indicada para hablar de Regina, ya sabes, por su encarnizada venganza que tuvo hacia mí por muchos años, vencimos a su parte malvada, pero Regina es alguien de nobles sentimientos y en verdad nos quiere.

¡¿Crees qué no lo sé?!- Los ojos de Snow se abrieron muchísimo al ver las reacciones de su hija qué la miraban como si la estuvieran atacando, volvió a picar entonces.- Y si lo sabes, ¿cuál es el problema?- Emma apartó la mirada un tanto disgustada evitando el contacto con su madre y volvió a mirar al frente a la nada sin decir una palabra, el hecho era que Emma Swan siempre había sido muy cerrada en esos temas en los que involucran cualquier tipo de sentimientos, su madre lo sabía, pero nunca antes había actuado así con ella.

Emma yo te amo, soy tu mamá, puedes confiar en mi.- La quijada de Emma se tensó tanto que los nervios del rostro le saltaban un poco. En eso las luces del recibidor de Regina se prendieron, Zelena salía de la casa de Regina como una fiera y esta solo la vio irse y desaparecer en una nube verde, cuando este se disipó pudo ver el escarabajo de Emma y acudió a saludarlas tocando el vidrio del auto y tomando por sorpresa a las dos Charming dentro del auto, pues estaban demasiado concentradas en su plática que no vieron lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Snow casi da un pequeño salto sobre su asiento y el rostro de Emma se suavizo un poco y sonrió mientras bajaba torpemente los vidrios de su automóvil.- Hola…- Mencionaba la rubia con torpeza, deseando que no le pregunten qué hacían ahí. – Hola buenas tardes. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Preguntó Regina y Snow sonrió.- Nos preguntábamos si nos querías acompañar a una noche de chicas, en verdad creo que todas lo necesitamos. ¿Verdad Emma?- Emma apartó la mirada de Regina y asintió.- Mary Margaret tuvo la idea… Yo siento que debo hacer algo más… Pero…- Snow le indicó con la mirada a Regina que se introdujera al auto y con la mirada que le dio entendió que algo ocurría.

La morena trono los dedos y aseguró su mansión, tenía un hechizo protector y de seguridad que ya solo estaba condicionado a esa simple acción de Regina. Se introdujo al auto.- Bueno, estoy lista. Solo me queda una sugerencia… Swan, ¿no podrías cambiar de automóvil alguna vez? ¿Como el auto patrulla? En verdad me siento como en una lata de sardinas aquí y créanme, yo también necesito esta noche de chicas.

El solo hecho de qué Regina necesitara esa noche de chicas movió los sentimientos de Emma a querer tenerla sin saber porqué, puso en marcha el escarabajo amarillo.- De modo que su real majestad no quiere sentirse como plebeya. Además no me Swanees, ya hemos pasado esa parte. – También pico mientras sonreía retadora y comenzaba a conducir.- Creo que el sueldo de Sheriff puede pagar el cambio de este… Ataúd ambulante.- Contestó Regina mientras las tres entendieron que estaban dirigiéndose a the black rabbit, el bar local, esto por las calles que estaba tomando Emma al conducir.

Mary Margaret meditaba el cambio de su hija que parecía haber tomado otra actitud en un segundo apenas estuvo presente Regina, como si todo fuera mucho más fácil en ella, al llegar al bar tanto la rubia como la morena bajaron, pero Snow se quedo en el auto sin percatarse que habían llegado hasta que le tocaron el vidrio del auto.- Ma, ¿no piensas salir?- La madre de Emma dio un pequeño brinco, sonrió y abrió la puerta del carro, saliendo de este, puso el seguro y cerró la portezuela. Regina sentía que algo estaba pasando.

¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la alcaldesa. Mientras Snow sonreía.- Si, si… Es solo que por un momento pensé en mi pequeño hijo al lado de 3 hombres poco cuidadosos.- Mintió la morena viendo a su madrastra a los ojos.- Vamos Ma, la de la idea fuiste tú… David sabrá cuidar a mi hermano.- Mencionó Emma. Regina por otro lado solo reviró los ojos pero no dijo nada, sabía lo inútil que algunas veces podrían ser ese par de hombres, al menos estaban con alguien que es muy confiable, su hijo, alguien a quien le tenía suficiente confianza, un pequeño hombrecito maduro, su orgullo en realidad.

Al entrar la comodidad de las tres de estar juntas era notorio, ese trío tenía una buena amistad y para Mary comenzaba a sospechar que algo más. Cada una pidió algo de beber, Regina Vodka con jugo de manzana, para Emma un poco de Ron con cola y para Mary un caballito de tequila. La plática llevo del clásico como están hasta acabar con la pregunta oficial. ¿Qué les hacia tener una noche de chicas?

La primera en contestar fue Regina, quien suspirando comenzó su explicación.- Mi querida, verde y odiosa hermana tiene la culpa de todo. Y lo peor del caso es que ella esta paranoica, cree que con todo lo que se avecina yo no estoy poniendo suficiente atención a cuidar de la familia. Qué no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más en Storybrooke a lo que le dije que no podía irse, ahora su hija era también la hija del hombre que amé y que por ese motivo era como si fuera mía también, obviamente no pensé del todo lo que estaba diciendo, porque ella se tomo las cosas como que quiero robarle a su hija y bueno se esfumo completamente enojada y yo sin poder decirle que no lo tome en ese sentido, justo cuando aparecieron en la puerta de mi casa. Necesito relajarme para poder hablar con ella, con nadie había tenido este tipo de enfrentamiento de no poder expresar mis sentimientos… Salvo…- Por un momento guardó silencio.

Emma alzaba su ceja preguntándose salvo qué y lo llego a mencionar.- ¿Qué?- Regina sonrió y encontró la mejor escapatoria, muchas veces sus pensamientos eran demasiado privados y más por que los tenía que meditar.- Desde lo del polvo de hadas.

Oh…- Mencionó Emma. Pensando en que Regina no olvidaba a Robin y eso le molestaba y no sabía por qué. Pero entonces Regina mencionó.- Bueno y ¿ustedes? – La que tomó la palabra fue Mary antes de que pierda la chispa y olvide el pequeño plan para presionar a Emma a decir lo que le estaba ocurriendo que comenzaba a procesarse en su mente.- Oh bueno, estaba yo pensando que todo está en tensión desde que se nos escapó Gideon. Con una boda aproximándose, apenas encontrando el lugar perfecto con pocos días para prepararlo.- Mary noto una molestia entre sus dos acompañantes.

Es verdad. - Mencionó Regina, este fin te casas.- Sonrió con un poco de pesar pero logró ocultarlo dando un trago a su copa. Emma bajo la mirada mirando las burbujas de la cola en la bebida y el escurrimiento del agua debido al hielo. Pero Mary prosiguió.- Y Emma me preocupa, precisamente venía diciéndome que tenía un sueño donde un ser encapuchado la estocaba y solo estaba su familia al lado de ella, pero tú no.- Emma miró con cierta molestia a su madre y ahora comprendía la molestia que debió haber sentido Regina cuando su madre reveló lo de Daniel sin pensar, lo que no sabía es que todo era bien estructurado. -¿En serio te preocupa eso? ¿Es repetitivo?- Preguntó Regina a la rubia.

Eh… Mmm… Si… Si…- Contesto trabándose a las preguntas de Regina.- ¿Si te preocupa o es repetitivo?- La rubia suspiro dando un trago a su vaso para tomar valor, sentía que sería una noche larga y apenas comenzaba.- Ambas…- La mirada de su madre y de Regina le indicaban que prosiguiera. – Me preocupa que no estés ahí, eres parte de mi familia. Y bueno con todo lo que ocurre, yo no quiero que te pase nada… Me atormenta que te pase algo y yo no pueda hacer nada. Y esos sueños son tan repetitivos que ya no sé qué creer.

Regina acarició un cairel de la salvadora, le sonrió encantadoramente, una sonrisa dulce y no sarcástica como acostumbra, tanto Mary como Emma quedaron sorprendidas por el gesto pues no era muy usual en la alcaldesa. – No te preocupes Emma, yo estaré ahí, si no me vez en ese mismo instante, es porque tal vez solo es una pequeña porción de una premonición, pero eso no significa que no puedo llegar a integrarme, no haré nada que pueda comprometerme si no estamos todos unidos, lo prometo. Debes preocuparte por no dejarte vencer ni herir.

Emma asintió y a Snow casi se le resbala una lagrima por la emoción, era como volver a tener a la Regina que si llego a querer como parte de su familia, como madre, la chica que le salvo la vida cuando apenas era una niña. Además, notó como Emma comenzaba a relajarse por esas palabras y su amplia sonrisa aparecía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, para Emma y para Regina entre ellas se entendían mostrándose lo especial que son la una con la otra. Eran bastante libres, entonces fue hilando fragmentos desde que se conocieron, ellas estaban conectadas y una que otra vez noto como Emma se excitaba con retar a Regina y como está también lo disfrutaba… Hey… Aquí hay gato encerrado, tal vez debía dejar a ambas solas para que hablen, debía consultar a David enseguida.- Muchachas, no tardo, tengo que pasar al tocador.- Tanto su hija como su madrastra asintieron dejando que parta, sin que sepan lo que estaba pensando.

Una vez en el baño, sacó su celular, un motorola startac y le marco a David contándole rápidamente todo lo sucedido.

Para tomar la llamada, David tuvo que separarse de su nieto y su futuro nuero acudiendo a la cocina dejando en la sala a sus invitados, viendo a todo volumen un partido de football. Escuchar a su esposa explicarle su percepción, que aun era confuso, solo lo confundió más.- ¿Estás diciendo que Emma tiene sentimientos que no acepta por Regina? ¿Estás diciendo que Regina tiene sentimientos por Emma? ¿Entonces porque estamos en una víspera de boda? Emma ama a Killian. Fue al inframundo por él.- Dijo un poco exaltado intentando minimizar su voz al encontrarse elevándola.

No sé qué pasa, en verdad, solo encuentro que Emma vuelve a ser ella y sentirse libre junto con Regina y a esta le ocurre algo similar y ambos sabemos cómo puede esconderse en el sarcasmo esta última. Pero con Emma vuelve a ser la Regina que conocí cuando niña… Aquella que amaba a Daniel, su amor verdadero.- Suspiro en el baño la princesa de cuentos.

Entonces se escucho el sonido de Neal balbuceando al escuchar la voz de su mamá como si le estuviera hablando. David había tomado una pose pensativa, apoyándose en una de las paredes de la cocina. -¿Recuerdas cómo fue para nosotros? Nos peleábamos mucho y nos perseguíamos.- Mencionó David.

Snow sonrió al escuchar a su hijo y su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar lo mencionando por David.- Es verdad y prácticamente te diste cuenta que era verdadero amor cuando bueno… Me encontraste casi muerta por el hechizo de Regina con la maldición del sueño… La historia de Emma y Regina es bastante similar… Se odiaban a morir pero todo cambio muy rápido y bueno Emma se arriesgó por ella tomando su lugar para evitar que Regina sea el nuevo oscuro, ni Robín se arriesgó, Emma lo hizo sin pensar siquiera. – Señalo la madre de la salvadora.

Sí, pero fue por Killian hasta el inframundo, según nos contó, pasaron una prueba de amor verdadero. Él fue capaz de regresar por ella, siempre buscándola.- Señalo el padre de Emma. Sin embargo escucho un suspiro de su esposa.- ¿Qué ocurre?

No sé, habrá que observar bien, porque existen muchos tipos de amor verdadero, el ejemplo de esto nos lo dio Emma al romper la maldición de Regina en Storybrooke, ella amaba verdaderamente a Henry y este a su madre. Por lo cual todo puede suceder… No dudo que Killian ame verdaderamente a Emma, pero también tengo muy presente que se convirtió en el oscuro sin aceptar el amor de Emma, ella que solo quería que este la amara que no la dejara y bueno también esto hizo ver a Emma un tanto egoísta. Pues él quería partir como héroe. No fue un clásico dar y dar, Killian quería vengarse de Emma. ¿Por amarlo y quererlo a su lado?

Esto puso mucho más pensativo a David.- Tienes razón, después de todo, Rumple siendo oscuro siempre ha querido a su lado a Belle cómo ejemplo, pero habrá que observarlos e intentar hablar con nuestra hija. –Snow asintió para su esposo, aunque este no logro verla pues estaba al otro lado de la línea.- Si, pero me tengo que ir, ya llevo un tiempo considerable aquí, creo que debo dejarles solas. Tal vez Emma aclare algo de esta forma y si somos realistas últimamente Killian no se aparta de Emma. Y Regina casi no se acerca, está intentando socializar y en verdad llevarse bien con su hermana. Y por lo que nos contó hoy eso no va tan bien, sabemos que ambas son de carácter muy fuerte. Y tal vez Emma y Regina necesiten hablar, para ver que sale de ellas… Probablemente sea una verdadera amistad… Pero no sé… Habrá que evaluarlas. Besos y cambio y fuera.- Charming rió, notando que su esposa entraba en modo espía.- Cambio y fuera amor.- Contestó y colgaron.

Al regresar con las chicas Snow fingió un pequeño malestar en el estomago causado por el licor que le cayó muy fuerte, pago las copas despidiéndose de ambas y disculpándose porque no quería arruinar la noche, Emma intentó llevarla a casa pero esta se negó, qué ella sabía perfectamente que necesitaban esa noche de chicas y no lo iba a arruinar por su pequeño malestar. Y así fue como logró separarse de ellas dejándolas a solas. Pero su idea precisa era seguirlas en todo momento.

* * *

Las chicas vieron partir a Snow fuera del bar, como cogió un taxi y como está solo les decía adiós desde la ventana. Emma le contestaba el adiós a su madre, mientras sentía la necesidad de continuar la velada.- Regina…- La morena volteó a verla pues también veía el auto donde Snow partía. Pero antes que la alcaldesa dijera algo la rubia por fin se animaba a continuar.- ¿Me acompañarías a caminar? No creo que esté preparada para volver al bar, no estoy de esos ánimos… Y tampoco quiero llegar a casa.

Regina asintió, gran parte del camino estuvieron en silencio, la noche que las acompañaba estaba algo fría pero de cielo claro y estrellado, no llevaban rumbo fijo, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban llegando a las banquitas del muelle, extrañamente era uno de los lugares de meditación de Emma, la alcaldesa lo sabía, solo qué pensaba qué tal vez a Emma se le había hecho un lugar de costumbre debido a su relación con Hook y eso no le agradaba, la morena observaba las estrellas y el brillo que ocasionaban en el mar, cuando escucho la voz de Emma.- ¿Nos sentamos?- Preguntó la rubia mirando el hermoso perfil de Regina qué fue tomada por sorpresa y quedo un tanto dubitativa.

Eh…Si…-Contestó la morena. Ambas tomaron asiento muy cerca la una de la otra mirando al mar. Para Emma esto fue como dar pie a la plática.- ¿En qué piensas?- Aunque la respuesta de su acompañante no fue muy clara.- En nada y todo a la vez.- La verdad era qué Regina se preguntaba por qué le irritaba tanto qué este sea un lugar cercano de Hook donde Emma encontrase la paz. También se preguntaba ¿por qué diablos pensaba en Emma teniendo tanto por qué pensar? Como resolver los problemas con Zelina.

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cómo va a ser eso?- Contestó la rubia. Regina rió ante la insistencia de la chica, algo qué le fascinaba… Desde el corte de su manzano…- ¿Y tú?- Fue su evasiva, aun sin verla de frente. Y la respuesta de Emma fue tan rápida qué realmente no pensó en lo qué decía.- En qué tengo miedo.

En ese mismo instante Emma reacciono entrando en pánico, queriendo pararse y huir, sabiendo qué la había regado, entrado en una camisa de 11 varas y sería bastante difícil zafarse del interrogatorio de la morena. Regina volteó rápidamente cuando escucho la palabra "miedo" se preocupó y cuando vio que Emma tenía la intensión de huir la tomo de la muñeca y la sentó. – Swan, termina de decir lo qué pasa de una vez.- Ordenó la morena.

A regañadientes Emma obedeció volviéndose a sentar, Regina pudo verla tensarse. Emma la miró de reojo, se sentía acorralada, asustada, pero sabía que tenía que tener esta plática en este momento, no en ningún otro. Killian siempre está a su lado, casados seguirá siendo de la misma manera.- Tengo mucho miedo de estar tomando decisiones equivocadas.

¿Equivocadas?- La preocupación de la morena aumentaba, las decisiones de Emma pocas veces eran equivocadas… Bueno estaba la gran idea de llevarle a Mariane cuando estaba con Robin… Pero… En cierta forma sin esa idea, no tendría nada qué le recordará a él, no tendría una molesta hermana, qué quiere serlo aunque se peleen, pero bueno los hermanos hacen eso a veces… Entonces cayó en la cuenta que comenzaba a divagar y volvió a centrar su atención en Emma, esa rubia realmente la perturbó desde el momento que dijo "hola, soy la madre biológica de Henry".

Por otra parte Emma la veía a los ojos, notaba su preocupación hacia ella, oh Dios, Regina la quería y no sabía que parte del problema era que no quería que eso dejara de ocurrir, sin importar las decisiones que tomaba, porqué desde que regresaron del inframundo todo comenzó a alejarlas y qué ese sueño le mostrará qué efectivamente en sus momentos finales ella no estaría, no estaba en la familia, le hacía preguntarse por qué, todas las veces habían combatido juntas, siempre eran la fortaleza la una de la otra.- No quiero perderte Regina.- Aclaró al fin.- Todas las decisiones que he tomado últimamente nos alejan, ese sueño no sé si sea premonitorio o no… Pero sé que quiero tenerte en mi vida siempre.- Los ojos de Emma con cada palabra se iluminaban o la morena sentía que la tragaban que se fundían en ella.

Esa sensación la había vivido tiempo atrás, justo cuando Emma acababa de llegar, cuando el incidente de la mina y Henry, en ese momento en el qué sintió un lazo profundo con esa mujer qué iba a rescatar al hijo de ambas. Sin notarlo su mano derecha se posó delicadamente en la mejilla de la rubia.- Emma…- Pero su frase fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia y fue correspondida.

A lo lejos escondida entre un embarque que se iba a transportar en barco, Mary Margaret ahogó un grito, con tal de mantener su escondite, tenía que hacer algo… Pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, salvo… David… Solo contárselo a David y planear una charla con su hija antes de la boda. ¡Por Dios, se casa en esa semana! Sigilosa, la madre de Emma partió del lugar, volviendo a tomar el taxi que había dejado esperando en unas cuadras atrás, regresando a su casa cuanto antes.

Al separarse del beso, Regina comprendió el porqué de las decisiones.- ¿Lo amas?- No supo cómo pudo formular la pregunta, lo cierto era qué la rubia se casaba y no con ella. Emma sabía qué si sentía algo por Killian.- No lo sé. Estoy confundida… No dude en nada al querer sacarlo del inframundo. Lo único que sé es qué no quiero perderte.

Con algo de tristeza por la respuesta, más después de ese beso, aunque conocía a Emma, vamos eso de las relaciones siempre las huye. Pero no de ella. Respondió.- Emma, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, por las buenas y malas… - Esta era una de las malas sobre todo.- Aclara esos sentimientos, no es la mente quien debe decidir por ti, ere tú corazón.

La morena tomo su bolso y se alejó caminando, dejando a una Emma sola y completamente perturbada con ella misma. Si, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos y pronto. –¡ Espera Regina, yo te llevo!- Corrió para alcanzarla, una vez que lo hizo, la morena negó.- Gracias, buenas noches Emma Swan.- Unas nubes de humo violeta cubrieron a Regina desapareciéndola frente a los ojos de la rubia y dejándola con un terrible dolor en el corazón.

* * *

La pequeña cerró el libro de un jalón, estaba sumamente enojada con Emma, salió de su cuarto, Henry tenía un par de días de haberse ido, ese capítulo mostraba lo insegura que puede ser su otra madre, pero en ese momento le preocupaba la única madre que había tenido, a la fecha, guardaba el luto, no es qué su madre no le encantase el negro, simplemente, tenía razón de usarlo, a la fecha no había buscado con quien rehacer su vida. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, si Emma estaba en algún lugar, era bueno, pero si no… Si Henry se equivocaba, podría ser muy malo. Sin más, dejó el libro asentado en su buro y salió corriendo a la recamara de su madre, abrió la puerta sin preguntar y se tiró a la cama abrazándola, la morena que también se encontraba leyendo, sorprendida dejo el libro en un lado de la cama y abrazó a su hija. La pequeña solo murmuro entre sollozos.- Te quiero mamá.

Regina consoló a su hija y beso su cabello. – Y yo a ti Em.


End file.
